Nada es como antes
by Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake
Summary: Fred Bear y Spring Bonnie se conocen desde el inicio de FredBear's Family Diner. Con el paso del tiempo se vuelven cada vez más cercanos, pero al parecer el destino no los quería ver unidos. ¿Podrá todo volver a ser como estaba? O, ¿nada sera como antes?(Summary cambiado).
1. Chapter 1

**Aloh, iuqa noc anu aveun airotsih (?) haha okno.**

 **Hola, aquí con una nueva historia, ahora si se entiende xD okno, bueno, esta historia es un Springen o Goldentrap (como gusten llamarle), yo simplemente me inspire y escribí esto (el titulo ya o tenía, pero no historia xD ni personajes, no sabía ni de que sería la historia en realidad pero bueh) y bueno, no les entretendré más, asi que a leer.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Five** **Ni** **ghts at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

 **Fredbear's Family Diner 1973**

En una habitación con tonalidades grises, sola, o aparentemente nadie estaba dentro de ella. Pero en la habitación estaba un joven alto y de tez pálida, traje dorado, zapatos formales, pantalón de tonalidad dorada, sombrero de copa y moño color azul marino. Las hebras de su cabello se veían con unas tonalidades doradas. Poseía orejas de osos del mismo color de su cabello. El cuerpo estaba desmoronado en una esquina del cuarto como si fuera solo un cuerpo muerto. En realidad estaba apagado. Un androide. Eso es lo que era.

Una mano se acercó al joven con orejas de oso, le quito el saco dorado que tenía, abrió la camisa que el joven tenía puesta, le quito el moño de su cuello, y la mano se dirigió al espacio entre el hombro y el cuello. Presiono un poco la "piel" y esta se levantó, dejando a la vista un endoesqueleto y unos botones. La mano presiono el botón "On". En ese momento el joven de orejas de oso abrió los ojos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Se encontró cara a cara con un hombre que sonrió y rio levemente.

-Jojojo, funciona- exclamo el hombre, se dirijo a la esquina opuesta de sonde estaba el joven de orejas de oso e hizo lo que había hecho anteriormente pero esta vez con un joven parecido al de orejas de oso, solo que este tenía orejas de conejo, era un poco más bajo, no llevaba ni el moño ni el sombrero, en vez del saco tenía un chaleco en tonalidades doradas. Pero fuera de eso parecía igual. Este también se encendió. –Tú también funcionas-

El de orejas de oso solo estaba con muchas dudas en su cabeza. El de orejas de conejo se levantó como pudo y en algunos intentos se cayó al igual que un bebe aprendiendo a caminar.

-Hey, tranquilo- le dijo el hombre al de orejas de conejo -primero deberías arreglarte la ropa Bonnie. Tú también deberías Freddy- dijo mientras soltaba unas risas leves. Y como había dicho el hombre el de orejas de conejo inicio a acomodarse su camisa y chaleco. El de orejas de oso se puso mal la camisa, se puso encima el saco y se puso más o menos el moño.

-Hey, Bonnie- dijo el hombre acercándose al de rejas de conejo -ayúdale a Freddy con su ropa-

-¿Por qué?- solo pregunto el de orejas de conejo con un tono de curiosidad mientras miraba al hombre. La voz del de orejas de conejo era melodiosa, de hombre, aunque levemente aguda. Sonaba decidida, saltarina, curiosa y un poco impaciente.

-Porque, tienes que saber cómo arreglar una camisa, puede que algún día debas ayudar a un niño con eso- respondió el hombre mientras se reía al ver la expresión del de orejas de conejo, la cara de este mostraba total confusión.

-¿Qué es un niño?- pregunto esta vez el de orejas de oso, captando la atención del hombre. La voz del de orejas de oso era melodiosa, grave pero no para asustar a alguien, sonaba como la de un hombre joven. Sonaba fuerte, imponente, decidida y con algo de amabilidad.

-Eso se los explicare después- dijo el hombre, los robots tendrían mucho que aprender -pero bueno, Bonnie, ¿ayudaras a tu amigo Freddy con su camisa?-

-¿Por qué no debería?- pregunto el de orejas de conejo mientras caminaba al extremo opuesto a donde estaba. Acercándose al de orejas de oso -si es mi amigo, ¿porque no debería?- dicho esto inicio a componer la camisa, saco y moño del de orejas de oso que solo miraba como el otro hacia eso.

-Bueno, los dejo solos un rato- dijo el hombre que salió por una puerta que no habían notado los androides.

-Y...- dijo el de orejas de oso mientras que el de orejas de conejo terminaba de ajustar bien el moño -¿tú eres?-

-Según mi programación…- dijo el de orejas de conejo mientras ponía una pose pensativa –soy Spring Bonnie, ¿y tú eres?-

-Golden Freddy… creo- dijo el de ojeras de oso dudando de lo que había dicho

-Bueno, Goldie- dijo el de orejas de conejo extendiendo una mano para estrecharla con el otro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro -espero que seamos grandes amigos-

El de orejas de oso solo estrecho la mano del de orejas de conejo sin responder. Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos. Los robots no pueden sentir… ¿verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Five** **Ni** **ghts at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Es de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Después de un rato de incomodo silencio, el chico de orejas de conejo intento iniciar una conversación.

-Y… dime, Goldie- intento captar la atención del de orejas de osos que parecía estar en otro mundo, además que estaban en distintos extremos de esa habitación -¿Qué labor crees que vayamos a cumplir?

-¿Labor?- pregunto el de orejas de oso a lo que el otro asintió diciendo un leve "si".

-Sí. Según la programación trabajaremos aquí los dos - el de orejas de oso busco en todos los datos de su programación, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: _"FredBear y Spring Bonnie. Los mejores amigos, un dúo inseparable. Dueto en el cual FredBear canta y Spring Bonnie toca la guitarra. Aman estar juntos para divertir a los niños_."

-Hm, somos un dúo- dijo el oso mientras se sobaba la cien levemente.

-Un… ¿dúo?- pregunto confundido e de orejas de conejo mientras se acercaba al otro -¿Qué es un dúo?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu sistema?

-Cierto…- respondió el conejo apenado. Busco en su sistema y encontró la definición de la palabra junto a información de la labor que cumpliría. -Oye, me dijiste que eras Golden Freddy, no FredBear, ¿es un error de sistema?

-Quizás. Pero estoy seguro de que soy FredBear a pesar de llamarme Golden Freddy.

-Hm…- el conejo dio un largo suspiro y motivado camino energéticamente hacia el oso. Y comenzó a jalar el saco que portaba el mayor captando su atención rápidamente. -Estoy aburrido.

-¿Y? ¿Te doy un premio?- pregunto seco el oso mientras el conejo solo hacia un puchero.

-¿Asi te comportaras con los niños?- devolvió otra pregunta el conejo.

-Tú no eres un niño.

-No. Somos androides- contesto el conejo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo para después decir –pero físicamente tengo 17. Y tú 18.

-Conclusión- dijo el oso mientras se acercaba al conejo y le picaba la nariz -eres un mocoso enano.

-¡HEY!- se quejó el conejo mientras el oso iniciaba a pellizcar sus cachetes. Asi que contraataco presionando la nariz del contrario, la cual soltó un sonido gracioso.

-Deja mi nariz- respondió el oso mientras se alejaba del conejo y levemente presionaba su nariz y salía nuevamente el curioso sonido.

-Me entretendré con esto.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué te preparas para corr…

-¡Echen paja!- dicho esto el conejo corrió al oso y se abalanzo encima del mismo cayendo los dos al suelo, quedando en una posición comprometedora; el oso abajo sosteniendo con delicadeza las caderas del conejo que estaba arriba atrapando al mayor con sus piernas mientras presionaba insistentemente con curiosidad la nariz del mayor. Sus partes íntimas estaban muy cerca de la contraria, pero el conejo no parecía notarlo.

-Bájate- ordeno el oso mientras el conejo picaba con más insistencia su nariz.

-No quiero- contesto como niño haciendo berrinche –es divertido.

-No le veo nada de divertido a que estés jugando con mi nariz.

-Anda, no seas amargado _Golden nariz loca_ \- el conejo se subió al estómago del mayor mientras iniciaba a hacerle cosquillas a lo que el mayor reacciono con un bufido molesto, no sentía cosquillas. -¿Qué no te dan cosquillas?

-No.- contesto secamente mientras una idea se formulaba en su cabeza. –Bájate. Y no me llames asi.

-Que no quiero.

-Bájate o asumirás las consecuencias- una sonrisa un tanto tétrica se formó en el rostro del oso.

-¿Consecuencias?- pregunto el conejo sin entender nada –de todos modos. No me bajo.

-Tú lo pediste.- el oso usando su fuerza logro voltear al conejo haciendo que este ahora quedara abajo del oso que aprisiono sus dos manos con solo una mientras la otra estaba libre.

-¿G-golden?- pregunto completamente nervioso y confundido el conejo. Si pudieran sudar, estaría sudando frio ahora mismo. El mayor inicio a acercar su mano libre a uno de los costados del menor que se sobresaltó ante tal acción.

-¿Listo para tu castigo?- susurro el mayor mientras su mano libre se colaba por debajo de la ropa del menor que inicio a temblar.

-S-suéltame- el menor estaba completamente nervioso ante los actos del mayor.

-No- contesto el mayor mientras se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios -…prepárate para… LAS COSQUILLAS- dicho esto el mayor inicio a hacer cosquillas en las costillas del menor que solo se retorcía abajo de este.

-N-no ajajajaja- reía incontrolablemente el conejo mientras se retorcía de la risa que le provocaba el tacto. Para ser androides, eran muy realistas –P-paraa jajajajajajajaja. N-nooooooo jajajajajajajajaja.

-¿Qué es divertido ahora?- pregunto divertido el mayor de ver las expresiones del menor. -¿Te rindes?

-Jajajajajaja. S-sii- contesto el menor mientras seguía riendo –M-me jajajajajaja rindooooo.

Dicho esto el oso soltó al conejo y se sentó a lado de este mientras se enderezaba. El conejo se sentó y se acomodó a lado del oso mientras reía levemente. El oso iba a preguntar por qué sus risas pero fue callado por el menor.

-Cuando quieres no eres un amargado- dijo el conejo mientras se recargaba levemente en el hombro del oso.

La escena se vio interrumpida por el mismo hombre que los activo. Entro animado mientras se reía al ver la posición en la que se encontraba el par.

-Me alegra que se lleven mejor chicos- exclamo el hombre con felicidad mientras el conejo saludaba con una mano y el oso intentaba levantarse. Lo cual logro haciendo que el conejo se fuera de espaldas. –Ustedes querían saber que es un niño, ¿no es asi?

-¡Sí!- exclamo animado el conejo levantándose inmediatamente del suelo mientras que el oso asentía con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Me gusta su entusiasmo chicos- dijo el hombre –Freddy, Fred. Venga, entren. No les va a pasar nada.

Pasaron unos segundos y un niño castaño de unos 4 años entro corriendo a la sala y se quedó maravillado al ver al oso y al conejo, e inicio a analizarlos con la mirada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?- pregunto el oso sin razón aparente, solo sentía un impulso. Algo le decía como tenía que actuar en esos momentos.

-Soy Frederick- dijo el castaño sonriendo un poco temeroso, no imagino que hablaran como humanos.

-¡Hola!- saludo animadamente el conejo mientras se agachaba a la altura del niño –Soy Spring Bonnie, y él es Golden Freddy.

-Papá- entro a la habitación un niño parecido al castaño, solo que su cabello era de un castaño mucho más claro, casi llegando al color avellana. –Quiero irme a casa.

-Hola pequeño- saludo el conejo mientras se acercaba al niño que se asustó ante la repentina aparición de este y de sus ojos amenazaban con salir lágrimas.

-Shh- llego el oso apartando al conejo de un empujón que le causo algo de gracia al pequeño castaño que miraba la escena divertido.-Calma pequeño. Ignora a ese conejo feo.

-Oye- se quejó el conejo mientras que el castaño se acercaba y jugaba con una de sus orejas –No soy feo, ¿verdad?

-M-me asusto- tartamudeo levemente el pequeño de cabellera avellana mientras que el oso lo cargaba para calmarlo.

-Ya paso. Solo fue un susto- dijo el oso mientras el pequeño sonreía levemente –No te volverá a asustar.

-Bueno- hablo el hombre después de ya un rato –desde mañana iniciaran a convivir con los niños. Mañana es la apertura del restaurante, y debían estar preparados para convivir con los niños. Y que mejor trayendo a dos pequeños para que se familiarizaran. Ellos son mis hijos; Frederick y Alfred.

-Mucho gusto pequeño. Soy Golden Freddy.

-Fred- dijo el pequeño de cabellera avellana mientras sus ganas de llorar disminuían.

-Bueno Fred, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a algo?- pregunto el oso a lo que el niño solo lo miro confundido y apretó su nariz.

-Wooo, ¡ _Goldie nariz loca_ ha vuelto!- exclamo el conejo mientras el pequeño de cabello avellana apretaba la nariz del oso y reía divertido por el sondo.

Se pasaron las horas mientras que los pequeños y los androides jugaban bajo la supervisión del hombre. Jugaron hasta que los pequeños estaban cayendo rendidos ante el sueño. El hombre tuvo que retirarse junto a los pequeños diciendo que tendrían más días como esos y que asi seria durante mucho tiempo…

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

A pesar de ser androides, el conejo se encontraba nervioso e impaciente. Ese era el primer día en el que tocaría la guitarra mientras Golden cantaba, se sentía muy nervioso. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo ensayar o algo parecido, el día anterior quedo exhausto y tenía que recargar sus circuitos, Golden de cierto modo lo "arrullo" tarareándole una pequeña melodía, eso hizo que se relajara y cuando menos se dio cuenta, puf, ya era de mañana.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?- pregunto el oso mientras ajustaba su moño y sombrero. Después de unas horas aprendió a acomodarlos por sí mismo.

-No he tocado nunca- contesto el conejo mientras veía por décimo tercera vez la guitarra que tenía en sus manos.

-Lo harás bien- le respondió el oso mientras le daba una mirada severa y tomaba un micrófono que se encontraba sobre una repisa –Yo en mi vida he cantado, y no estoy nervioso.

-Pero es diferente. Tu voz es para cantar. Tú fuiste hecho para cantar… Pero yo… ¿y si fallo? ¿Y si no les agrado a los niños?...- el conejo se inició a sentir deprimido, a pesar de que no tienen sentimientos le fue imposible no hacerlo. Bajo sus orejas como muestra de desánimo, e inicio a sollozar levemente –no quiero que me odien…

-No te van a odiar. Los pequeños de ayer te quisieron- dijo el oso mientras se acercaba al conejo y le ponía una mano sobre su hombro –además, ¿a quién no le agradaría un conejo imperativo que no deja de hablar? Y si yo fui hecho para cantar, tú estás hecho para tocar la guitarra.

-Gracias Golden- dijo el conejo mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita que salió de su ojo.

-¿Fred y Bon?- pregunto un hombre vestido de morado –al escenario.

-Es hora- dijo el conejo tomando la guitarra y caminando decidido hacia la puerta.

-Eres un conejo bipolar sabias.

-No soy bipolar.

-Anda. Calla y al escenario.

Cuando subieron al escenario por la parte de atrás no veían nada, solo una cortina. Escucharon que alguien los presentaba ante las personas que estaban ahí. ¿Cuántas personas habría ahí? ¿Serian muchos niños? ¿Les agradarían? Sus dudas se dispersaron cuando se abrieron las cortinas. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, muchos niños estaban atentos a los movimientos que hacían los androides.

-Hola pequeños- inicio el oso mientras que a sus espaldas el conejo estaba muriéndose de miedo. –¡Soy FredBear, o Golden Freddy para los amigos. Y aquí a mi lado, esta Spring Bonnie!

-H-hola- dijo el conejo mientras sentía que en cualquier momento una pizza se dirigiría directamente a su rostro. Los niños dijeron "hola" todos al mismo tiempo como un coro de una forma bastante infantil que hizo que los androides sonrieran con ternura. -¿¡Listos para el show!?- pregunto con emoción el conejo mientras que unos niños aplaudían, reían y decían que sí.

-Aun no es momento para eso Spring- dijo el oso con cierto tono severo en su voz. –Primero hay que darle la bienvenida a nuestros amigos.

-Tienes razón Golden- dicho esto, el conejo inicio a tocar una pequeña melodía con la guitarra mientras que el oso cantaba lo que parecía ser una canción de bienvenida al local, ya incluida en el sistema de los dos.

El día paso muy rápido; jugaron con los niños, comieron algo de pizza a pesar de que no necesitaban comer aunque no les hacía daño, varios niños se acercaron a hacerle preguntas al oso que las respondió amablemente mientras que otros niños con instrumentos de juguete (y unas cacerolas que el conejo saco a escondidas de la cocina) estaban haciendo "música" junto al conejo que estaba encantado con los niños. Llego la noche y las personas dentro del local empezaron a irse. Los androides volvieron a irse a la habitación donde despertaron e iniciaron una charla.

-Fue un día asombroso- exclamo feliz el conejo mientras que tocaba una melodía rápida y animada con su guitarra.

-Y tú que tenías miedo.

-Anda, no fue mucho.

-Sigo diciendo que eres un conejo bipolar- dijo el oso mientras que el conejo colocaba su guitarra en un estuche que estaba ahí que le dieron en la mañana junto a la guitarra.

-Que no soy bipolar- dijo mientras tomaba un dibujo que estaba pegado en la espalda del oso que no se había dado cuenta.

-Uh, ¿qué es?- pregunto el oso al sentir que el conejo le despegaba algo de la espalda.

-¡Un dibujo!- exclamo el conejo mientras le entregaba al dibujo al oso y se ponía a rebuscar entre unas cajas algo con que pegarlo a la pared. El dibujo era de ellos dos en el escenario tocando mientras sonreían con muchos niños alrededor. A juzgar por los detalles, lo hizo una niña o niño de unos 3 o 4.

-Es un lindo dibujo- dijo el oso mientras se acercaba a donde el conejo cortando trozos de cinta adhesiva. -¿para que la cinta?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Para pegarlo y tenerlo como recuerdo.

-Pues busca un espacio grande, porque estos días tendrán más.

El conejo pego el dibujo en una pared alejada que no tenía nada que la cubriera, el lugar perfecto. Después de pegar el dibujo se dirigió hacia el oso que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba lo abrazo.

-¿Spring?

-¿Qué no puedo darle un abrazo al oso amargado?

-Ja. Anda a descansar, maña será otro día.

* * *

 **Hola, soy Goku y te apuesto una galleta a que pensaste que el castigo de Spring sería una violada (?) okno. Wooooooo, me canse, llevaba una semana intentando terminarlo, pero lo logre. No ayudo mucho estar corta de inspiración, que te estén llevando a quitar puntos cada viernes pera que después te pongan otros para que te quiten otros y… en fin estoy aquí reviviendo de entre los muertos para actualizar después de años y felices días. ¡** **Reviews!**

 **Julie-abril: A mí también se me hace difícil encontrar de esta pareja jeje. Espero que te guste el capítulo :3**

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1** **: Hola, me alegra que te interese Princesa Twilight :3 aquí está el capítulo, que lo disfrute.**

 **Me alegra que esta historia haya sido tan bi9e recibida, con dos reviews, pero con algo se empieza, ¿no? Bueno, me retiro ya porque tengo que acabar un capítulo de otra historia (cofcofypartedemicosplaydebonniecofcof), bueno, nos leemos gente boneta :3**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Los días pasaron, estos se convirtieron en semanas, estos en meses, y estos en consecuente; en años. En todo el tiempo que habían estado en el local no había pasado ningún incidente. Inclusive cuando llegaba un guardia diurno o nocturno solían hacerle una visita y hacerle compañía en su estancia ahí. Los mecanismos de Spring iniciaban a fallar levemente gracias a la falta de mantenimiento. Al ser solo trajes los que cubrían al endoesqueleto, se podían usar como botargas, y eso fue lo que ocurrió en un cumpleaños…

-Gooldeen- chillaba aburrido el endoesqueleto del conejo mientras que el endoesqueleto del oso descansaba en una cama. Más bien un colchón con sabanas simulando ser una cama. Al pasar los años ellos sentían curiosidad de salir, y como no les estaba permitido abandonar el local; el jefe les llevaba cosas que le pedían. Ese pequeño cuarto lo volvieron en una pequeña habitación para las dos. Cada uno tenía su cama en los lados donde despertaron. Las sabanas de la cama de Golden eran de un color amarillo dorado. De Spring un color amarillo verdoso. Aún seguían conservando el muro donde pegaban los dibujos; este se había expandido abarcando ya casi dos paredes.

-¿Ahora que Spring?- pregunto el endoesqueleto del oso mientras retiraba de su vista una revista.

-Estoy aburrido.

-¿Te doy un premio por eso?

-Oye no es gracioso… ¿Qué lees?- pregunto curioso. Era una revista; Golden cubrió la portada con su sombrero.

-Nada de tu incumbencia- el oso intento darle la espalda al conejo para que lo dejara en paz.

-Si lo es- el conejo se subió a la cama del oso e intento ver por encima del hombro del mismo que es lo que tanto quería que no viera.

-Que no- el oso se volteo un poco más para evitar que viera lo que le tenía tan atrapado.

-Tienes razón… hey mira; un peluche tuyo.

-¿Dónde?

-¡Ha!- en ese descuido, el conejo le quito la revista al endoesqueleto del oso y huyo a su "cama" para después esconderse bajo sus sabanas.

-¡Hey Spring!- el oso persiguió al conejo intentando levantar las sabanas donde se ocultaba -¡Devuélveme eso! ¡Es por tu sanidad mental!

-G-goldie…- el conejo se asomó de entre las sabanas con una cara de nerviosismo, sorpresa e intriga. Saco la revista que tenía escondida y le mostro la portada; una revista Playboy con una chica vestida de conejita en la portada. -¿Por qué esa chica esta vestida asi? ¿De dónde sacaste la revista? ¿Es legal tener esto? ¿Por qué la silueta de un conejo blanco aparece en la portada?

-Hehe, bueno Spring veras…- el oso no sabía que decir. La revista se la dio uno de los guardias y el inicio a leerla por mera curiosidad, cuando se dio cuenta; el guardia cada que podía le llevaba una de esas revistas. –Yo… la encontré por ahí, en la oficina del guarda. Y solo veía que era.

-¿Entonces porque querías que no viera?

-Porque aun eres muy joven para entender esas cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Como… de donde salen los bebes. Lo que hace una pareja cuando se quiere mucho.

-Sexo.

-Sí, sexo. Y… ¿Sexo?- ok, el oso ahora era el sorprendido. –Spring, ¿de dónde sabes eso?

-¿Recuerdas a la guardia que despidieron porque se comía la piza del local en las noches?- pregunto el conejo mientras le devolvía la revista al oso –Pues ella me mostro como lo hacían una pareja, dos hombres y dos mujeres. Dijo que lo hacían por amor mutuo. Golden… ¿tú y yo nos queremos? Si nos queremos… ¿tendríamos sexo?

-…- el oso no sabía que decir. Era androides muy realistas, inclusive podían sudar, llorar, debían bañarse y también podían tener sexo. Pero no tenían la habilidad de querer. Y siendo sincero, su amigo no era para nada feo. ¿Por qué no? Esperen, ¿Qué?

-Golden…

El oso por mero instinto de supervivencia para que el conejo no le siguiera preguntando más cosas… decidió apagar sus sistemas por unos minutos, al fin y al cabo; estos estaban fallando un poco.

Unos minutos después sus sistemas se encendieron nuevamente. Spring lo estaba sacudiendo como si no hubiera un mañana pidiendo que despertara mientras que decía cosas como "Golden ayúdame" "Golden por favor" "Winnie The Pooh, despierta". Volteo hacia una dirección en la que su compañero volteaba de vez en cuando y vio el traje perteneciente a su amigo lleno de sangre con una respiración entre cortada y sumamente pesada. A lado de ese traje, estaba alguien usando su traje intentando liberar a la persona dentro del traje de su amigo. Escucho como la persona dentro del traje de Spring dejaba de respirar. Sabía que los resortes estaban fallando, pero no creyó que llegaría a eso.

La gente afuera iniciaba a armar alboroto, la persona dentro del traje yendo a esa habitación dejo un camino de sangre, además, el incidente ocurrió a medio show.

Pasaron, dos o tres horas. Unas personas de blanco se llevaron el cuerpo dentro del traje. Unos hombres de azul entraron a la pizzería y llego a sus oídos que la iban a clausurar, se celebraría un próximo cumpleaños al día siguiente.

Ellos estaban devastados. Ellos no querían irse asi como asi. No querían dejar de hacer felices a los niños.

Devolvieron los trajes un poco después, el de Spring aún tenía la sangre de la persona que murió dentro de él. Spring creía que era su culpa al ser su traje.

-Ya Spring- calmaba el oso a su amigo. –Todo va a estar bien.

-P-pero fue mi culpa- gimoteaba el conejo mientras sollozaba en el pecho del mayor.

-Shh- el mayor seguía intentando calmarlo –no es verdad. No fue tu culpa…

 _No fue tu culpa Spring…_

* * *

El siguiente día llego con rapidez. Se pasaron toda la noche limpiando el traje del conejo para que quedara impecable para el cumpleaños. Si se iban, al menos debían dejar algo para que los recordaran durante mucho tiempo.

El cumpleaños había sido todo un éxito. No había pasado nada de mucha relevancia. Solo unos niños que molestaban a otro más pequeño era lo único a normal de ese día. Ojala hubieran ayudado a ese pequeñuelo…

-¡No!- gritaba el pequeño intentado soltarse del agarre de su hermano y de sus amigos -¡no quiero ir!

-¡Ya oyeron al chiquillo!- dijo un chico que lo sostenía, su hermano –¡quiere acercarse aún más! ¡Hahaha!

-Hey chicos- dijo un chico a lado del que ya había hablado antes –creo que el pequeñín dijo que quiere darle un gran beso a FredBear.

-¡A las tres!- exclamo otro chico.

-¡Uno!...- inicio la cuenta un cuarto chico.

-¡Dos!...- siguió el que fue el segundo en hablar.

Los cuatro lanzaron al pequeño a la boca de Golden que hablaba animadamente con Springtrap. Aprovecharon la oportunidad de que se había zafado una parte del endoesqueleto del oso y se había abierto toda su boca de una forma grotesca. Lanzaron al pequeño dentro de esta.

-¡G-golden!- exclamo Spring asustado –No muevas tus engranajes, yo iré por ayuda- dicho esto, el conejo fue a buscar a un guardia de turno. Golden ignoro lo que dijo su amigo y movió algo en su endoesqueleto para poder cerrar la boca, pero él no sabía que el niño estaba ahí. Cerro la mandíbula y en ese instante sonó algo romperse con fuerza. Los cuatro niños que habían arrojado al otro salieron huyendo despavoridos. Golden no sabía el motivo. La gente volteo en dirección hacia el e inicio un alboroto en toda la pizzería; la gente gritaba y pedía ayuda, unos lo miraban con temor. Varios niños lloraban mientras sus padres os abrazaban en un intento de calmar su llanto. Dentro de poco llego Spring junto a un hombre de morado (aclaro, no es Vincent). Se quedaron petrificados al ver la escena. Golden tenía la cabeza del niño en su mandíbula que había sangre sobre el pecho y rostro de Golden que escurría desde la cabeza muerta del niño.

-G-golden…

-Oh Dios mío- exclamo el guardia mientras se acercaba a Golden y movía sus engranajes para soltar el cráneo destruido del niño. Lograron sacar al niño de la mandíbula del oso. Este quedo atónito ante lo que ocurría, él no sabía que ese niño estaba ahí, no había prestado atención. Si no hubiera estado tan distraído eso no hubiera pasado. Si hubiera hecho algo para ayudar al niño cuando esos brabucones lo molestaban eso no hubiera sucedido.

Esa misma tarde; FredBear Family Diner cerró.

Golden y Spring se quedaron en el establecimiento abandonado, se iniciaron a averiar por la falta de mantenimiento. Cierto día; escucharon que alguien entraba al local, se fingieron apagados y sintieron como los apagaban para estar seguros, fuera de eso, ya no recordaban nada.

Despertaron en una habitación parecida a la que tenían, solo que esta era más pequeña, o asi la veían ellos; era la misma habitación, divida por una pared falsa y una puerta.

-¿Golden?- llamo el menor aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-¿Spring?- pregunto el oso al otro lado del muro mientras atravesaba la puerta y corría a abrazar al menor -¿eres tú? ¡De verdad eres tú!

-Si no soy yo, ¿Quién más seria?- dijo divertido el conejo –oye, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Porque la luz está apagada?

-Ni idea…- de pronto escucharon como se abría una puerta en la habitación.

-¿H-hola?- pregunto una voz tímida y saltarina, algo suave, pero de hombre.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto esta vez la voz de una chiquilla, sonaba tímida, suave y con un aire infantil.

-Te lo dije Chica; estar tanto tiempo en la cocina hace que inicies a alucinar- dijo de nuevo a voz del chico, pero ahora no sonaba tímida; sonaba decidida y firme, pero sin dejar de ser suave.

-Apenas llevo 20 minutos activada, no puedo acabar loca tan pronto- reclamo la voz de la pequeña con un tono infantil de niña haciendo berrinche por un juguete. –Si hay alguien en este cuarto, que diga: "Pizza es amor, pizza es vida".

-¿Es enserio?

-Sí. Es enserio, Bonnie.

-Pizza es amor. Pizza es vida- otra voz interrumpió a los dos jóvenes que al escuchar la voz salieron corriendo de ahí.

-Waaaaa, Freddy- chillo la pequeña mientras huía –¡Hay alguien más aquí!

-¡Freddy, Foxy. Ustedes son los mayores!- chillo también el chico mientras corría -¡Vean que hay ahí en la sala segura!

-Que gran primera impresión.

-Golden, ¿crees que los asuste?

-Quién se asustaría contigo, sería la verdadera pregunta.

* * *

 **Deooooooooooos. –se desmaya, y revive (?) estoy escribiendo esto en la madrugada, solo diré que… ya tengo cuarto propio (?) ya no tengo que compartir con mi hermano. Como movieron un chingo de cosas, todo se revolvió, dejaron aquí el mueble de la computadora y me traje la laptop y mi memoria cuando nadie veía. 0kno, sé que a nadie le importa mi vida, pero tenía que decirlo xD ¡Reviews!**

 **Almeduwe: Gracias capitana, no sé si tenga talento o no, pero escribo.** **Sobre los puntos, no fue la gran cosa, pero ahora tengo otro trofeo para mi colección (tengo muchas cicatrices, algunas pequeñas, otras no notoria, pero bueh). No fue nada grave.**

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Hola princesa Twilight –reverencia- me alegra que le gustara el capítulo. Spring es tan dulce, no sé, me gusto esa personalidad para Spring Bonnie, Springtrap tendrá otra más diferente. Golden es todo un PedoBear (?) okno. Springy no es feo, is love, is life tres (?). Aquí está el capítulo, la espera termino.**

 **Yoshimi Cherry Opal: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (también veo Regular Show, choca esos cinco) ¿De verdad piensas eso? –shora de felicidad- Fecha para subir, hmm, intentare los miércoles. Se suponía que entraba el lunes de la próxima semana, pero ahora parece que entro mañana (nos odian :c)** **no te mueras, o no podrás leer el capítulo.**

 **xK1rarax** **: ¿Invocación?... ¡VEN A MI POR EL PODER CONCEBIDO AL GOLDEN FREDDY X SPRINGTRAP! (?) todos pensaron que Golden le iba a dar su violadita a Spring, pero no paso xD. Si estoy en todos lados, me teletransporto como Goldie (?) okno, solo no tengo nah' que hacer. También estoy en amor yaoi, y también en wattpad xD okno. ¡Galletas! Graciaaas.**

 **Les agradezco sus reviews, ya que son motivación para seguir escribiendo. Puse a los old porque yolo Bv okno. Y… no tengo otra cosa que decir asi que; nos leemos luego.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Los dos chicos fueron corriendo por un largo pasillo lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron hasta una puerta con la cual se estrelló el chico. La chica intentaba abrir la puerta, pero… su falta de manos en ese momento era algo estúpido. El chico se recuperó a como pudo del golpe que se dio con la puerta y con su única mano abrió la puerta para después salir corriendo junto a la chica con gran velocidad para terminar estrellándose con un castaño y un pelirrojo. Los dos chicos terminaron en el suelo mientras que los chicos con los que habían chocado solo los miraban con confusión.

-¿Por qué corrían marineros?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-La pregunta seria "¿de qué corríamos?"- dijeron los dos que seguían aun en el suelo. El castaño y el pelirrojo se miraron con confusión para después asomarse por la puerta por la que habían entrado antes de estrellarse.

-Hay algo ahí- chillo la chica mientras se levantaba a cómo podía solo con sus codos e intentaba ayudar a su amigo, pero… sin manos nada es fácil.

-¿Cómo lo saben?- pregunto ahora el castaño.

-Bajamos a ver que había ahí- respondió el chico mientras se levantaba a cómo podía con su única mano. –Todo fue culpa de Chica.

-¿¡Mi culpa!?- exclamo la chica con cierto enojo en su voz. -¿Quién fue el idiota que me acompaño?

-No me llames idiota, rubia oxigenada.

-Soy rubia natural. Tú eres un idiota teñido de morado y lavanda.

-Es el color natural de mi cabello. Al menos aún me queda una mano y no tengo la boca rota.

-Bueno al menos yo si tengo cara y ambos brazos.

-Repite lo que dijiste…

-Dije; que al menos yo SI tengo C-A-R-A Y ambos B-R-A-Z-O-S- rubia y peli lavanda iniciaron una discusión sobre sus partes faltantes molestándose el uno al otro. El pelirrojo solo se los quedaba viendo con una expresión neutral. El castaño observaba fijamente el pasillo al que llevaba esa puerta.

-Chicos, hay que ir a ver.

* * *

 _ **Mientras, con Spring y Golden…**_

Los dos rubios iniciaron a platicar sobre lo que habían oído; "Chica", "20 minutos", "pizza", "Bonnie". Esos eran nombres, cuando se activaron y comida. Acaso… ¿habían hecho más como ellos?

-Esto es demasiado, Golden- gimió el conejo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado y se dirigía a la puerta para salir de ahí, a lado de la puerta para ir al lado de Golden.

-Spring, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto el oso mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-¿Cómo que a dónde?- respondió el conejo mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta. –Quiero saber de dónde vienen…

-¿Quiénes?

-Los bebés- contesto con sarcasmo el conejo, haciendo que el oso entendiera a que se refería. -¿De dónde vendrán esas voces?

-Ni idea, ¿quieres ir a ver?

-¡Claro que sí!- el conejo estaba corriendo eufórico por el oscuro pasillo mientras que arrastraba al oso.

Por su parte, los demás, después de calmar al peli lavanda y a la rubia entraron a ver que encontraban ahí. Iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que se toparon unos con otros.

-Foxy, ¿no tienes miedo?- pregunto la rubia que apenas y podía ver al pelirrojo.

-Yarrg, para nada pequeña- respondió con su típico acento pirata. –El capitán Foxy no le tiene miedo a nada por estos mares.

En ese momento el peli lavanda salió detrás de él y lanzo un grito como si estuviera atacando a alguien. El pelirrojo solo salto y se abrazó a lo primero que encontró, en este caso la persona detrás de él haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. El peli lavanda solo reía a pesar de la caída mientras que el pelirrojo susurraba palabras obscenas.

-¿¡Donde está tu valentía!?- pregunto exaltada la rubia causándole más risa al conejo.

-Quizás ya te la comiste, Chica- se unió el oso a la plática con leves risas.

-Pues entonces acaba de subir más de tres kilos si se comió mi valentía- respondió burlón el zorro haciendo que la rubia lo buscara en la oscuridad para propinarle un buen golpe.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto el conejo rubio al escuchar las risas haciendo que todo se quedara en completo silencio durante unos momentos.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto ahora el oso rubio con su típico tono serio. Después de eso los cuatro salieron corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-En definitiva, hay algo ahí- concluyo el castaño mientras que los dos le daban una mirada de "no, ¿en serio?" sin contar al peli lavanda al no tener rostro ni expresión facial.

El par que se quedó en el pasillo decidió seguir a los que salieron corriendo, tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la tenue luz del cuarto hasta que lograron distinguir a las personas que estaban ahí; un oso castaño, un conejo morado, una… ¿chica? rubia y un zorro pirata pelirrojo. Todos en mal estado.

-¿Qué es ella?- pregunto intrigado el conejo rubio.

-¿Yo?- pregunto la rubia señalándose a sí misma con los cables de su "mano" derecha, a lo que el conejo rubio respondió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo. La rubia sonrió –Bueno, wonejito. Soy… ¡una pollita!

-¿Qué?

-Es una pollo, Spring.

-¿Qué no los pollos tienen pico?- pregunto el rubio menor mientras que el oso rubio lo miraba mientras hacía muchas preguntas y examinaba de pies a cabeza a la chica, después, Golden se fue con los demás chicos -¿Y tus plumas? ¿Y tus manos? ¿Qué le paso a tu boca? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Chica Chicken, y a las demás preguntas no tengo idea- respondió alegre la rubia mientras le extendía sus cables de la mano izquierda al conejo rubio que dudo un poco pero le dio la mano, por así decirse. Chica; pálida, rubia, cabello lacio y desordenado hasta los hombros, delgada, mejillas algo llenitas pero deterioradas por el tiempo, ojos morados, la boca completamente destruida, cables en vez de manos, vestido amarillo hasta por debajo de las rodillas con un mandil blanco con la frase "Let's Eat!", zapatos de suelo anaranjados. –Y tú eres…

-Spring Bonnie.

-¿Tu eres Springtrap?

-¿Quién?

-Springtrap, ven mira- la rubia guio al otro rubio a una esquina de ese cuarto y tomo un montón de periódicos a como pudo con sus "manos" –por aquí debe estar… ¡Aquí!- saco un periódico el cual se lo dio al conejo rubio, ahí se podía leer la nota que decía:

" _ **Tragedia en FredBear's Family Diner.**_

 _ **Una horrible tragedia sucedió al medio día en el local de FredBear's Family Diner; una persona dentro del traje de uno de los animatronicos sufrió un ataque. Al parecer los resortes del traje salieron de su lugar, causándole así la muerte al joven dentro del traje.**_

 _ **El traje de "Springtrap" como ahora es conocido el traje del personaje, quedara fuera de uso.**_

 _ **Se celebrara un último cumpleaños el siguiente día, después de eso FredBear's cerrara al público para que no haya más incidentes".**_

Los ojos se le aguaron al pobre conejo rubio, ¿acaso todo el mundo disfrutaba de ver el dolor que sentía cuando le recordaban eso? La rubia noto eso y se acercó para darle un abrazo.

-Calma, no fue tu culpa rubio/verdecito- le calmo con cierto aire maternal dándole un abrazo mientras que el sollozaba en su hombro.

-Rubio… ¿verdoso?- pregunto el conejo dejando de lado sus penas un poco más calmado.

-Sí, ¿acaso no te has visto en un espejo? Debe haber uno por aquí…- la rubia se levantó e inicio a buscar dentro de algunas cajas de madera ya viejas –¡WONEJOO MARICAA MORADOO!- grito para llamar la atención del peli lavanda que se sorprendió al escuchar el grito de la rubia.

-No tienes que gritar; estoy atrás de ti, Chica.

-Oh, ¿tienes un espejo?

-¿Le estas preguntando eso a alguien que no tiene rostro?- el tono de voz que utilizo el peli lavanda denotaba cierta molestia.

-Sip… Hay, no te enojes. Sabes que te quiero. Bonnie bonito, espera, no te vallas. ¡Weeeeey!- chillo la rubia al ver que su amigo se alejaba y se iba con los demás chicos.

-Entonces tú eres FredBear, mi versión original, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- interrogo el castaño mientras que el rubio asentía serio con la cabeza.

-Así es, por lo que tú eres una de mis nuevas versiones, ¿estoy en lo correcto, Freddy?

-Me aburro de tanta formalidad- se quejó el pelirrojo mientras estiraba sus brazos al aire. –Hay que hacer algo divertido.

-Foxy; ni siquiera nos hemos presentado, al menos no nosotros dos. Ni ese chico que esta con Chica.

En ese momento Chica llevaba arrastrando a Spring hacia los chicos.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un espejo?

-No tengo cara.

-Un pirata no necesita eso.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas, Chica?- interrogo el castaño.

-Para demostrarle a este wonejo que es dorado verdoso.

-¿Dorado que?- pregunto Golden mientras se acercaba a su amigo y lo confirmaba; su cabello dorado se había vuelto más opaco y de un color verdusco y también había crecido un poco, su cara se veía un poco desgastada al igual que sus manos, una de sus orejas estaba un poco rota, su ropa no se quedaba atrás en ese aspecto. –Spring… tu…

-¿Qué?- pregunto el conejo mientras veía con atención a su amigo –Golden… t-tu… -el cabello dorado no había cambiado, su traje se veía más roto y desgastado al igual que sus manos y partes del rostro, una de sus orejas dejaba expuestos algunos cables. –E-estas destruido…

-Tú también. Spring pasó el tiempo, esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Debemos adaptarnos ahora- Golden coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo el cual empezó a tartamudear, pero decidió abrazar a su amigo siento correspondido el abrazo por el mayor. –Ya Spring…

-Woo. Feliz navidad. Ho-ho…- dijo la rubia con una risita mientras miraba a los dos chicos –homos.

-No somos homos, solo Goldie me quiere mucho, ¿verdad Goldie?

-…

-Goldie~

-…

-Golden

-…

-FREDBEAR FAZBEAR, ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?

-SI, CARAJO. NO ME GRITES-grito el oso dorado cubriendo sus orejas, la voz enojada de su amigo podía llegar a ser un poco… ¿irritante? Y algo… chillona. –Bueno, preséntate con los demás.

-Ah… Soy Spring Bonnie- dijo mientras miraba a los demás chicos. -¿Es un placer?

-Soy Freddy Fazbear; nueva versión de FredBear, líder de la banda.- cabello castaño, piel de color canela, sombrero de copa negro al igual que le corbatín, traje café llegando al negro (debajo de este una camisa marrón de manga larga de tonalidad clara), zapatos formales, pantalón de tonalidad oscuro, orejas de oso del mismo color de su cabello. Al igual que la polluela, deteriorado por el tiempo y con una falla en uno de sus ojos, mostrando sus cables por distintas partes de su cuerpo.

-Foxy the Pirate Fox, un gusto marinero. Deberás empezar desde grumete para ganarte mi confianza.- Gabardina de color negro, camisa agujerada de color cerezo pastel con una cinta roja amarrada a su cintura, pantalones cafés rasgados, botas de color negro grisáceo, cabello rojo al igual que sus orejas de zorro y cola, ojos de tonalidad ámbar y sin olvidar un parche en su ojo derecho al igual que un garfio en la mano de ese sentido. Su piel tostada estaba rasgada y dejaba expuestas varias partes de su endoesqueleto.

-Bonnie the Bunny, soy una nueva versión tuya, no entiendo porque inicialmente me confundieron con una chica.- Cabello lavanda más abajo de los hombros completamente despeinado, lucia como si se acabara de despertar después de tiempo, sin rostro, piel pálida, un chaleco negro con tonos morados gastado, pantalón oscuro, zapatos formales, camisa morada claro desgastada, sin un brazo, sin cara, un corbatín rojo desgastado mas no destruido, tenía cierto parecido con Spring, pero para ver si eran iguales deberían encontrarle un rostro, sus orejas de conejo desgastadas por el tiempo.

-¿Tu eres mi nueva versión?- el conejo dorado/verdoso empezó a analizarlo de pies a cabeza. -¿Los niños no les temen al verlos… así?

El comentario hizo que el grupo de cuatro androides se sintiera mal.

-Nosotros…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a la polluela.

-No… Nosotros no…- el conejo purpura tampoco podía hablar con claridad.

-Nosotros no tenemos un show, ni un escenario. Estamos fuera de servicio, solo nos utilizaran cuando hagan falta piezas de remplazo para nuestras actualizaciones- dijo serio pero triste el oso castaño.

-¿¡Hay más versiones!?- exclamo el par dorado incrédulos a lo que había dicho el castaño.

-Si- bufo con molestia el conejo morado –Mi nueva versión no se sabe si es hombre o mujer, lo sé por los carteles que he visto.

-No hemos salido de aquí. Nos crearon en un inicio para entretener a los niños, pero creyeron que les daríamos miedo por lo que decidieron hacernos unas "mejoras" las cuales resultaron mal…- dijo el zorro pirata.

-…Y por eso estamos así, y gracias a eso crearon a nuestros remplazos para después encerrarnos aquí como piezas sobrantes para emergencias o para cuando a alguno le falle alguno de sus mecanismos.- término de explicar la polluela.

-Eso suena horrible.

-Pero gracias a eso; podemos comportarnos como queramos.- dijo feliz el conejo morado, se notaba en su tono de voz y en la posición de sus orejas.

-No nos programaron ninguna personalidad gracias a que fallamos, nuestras personalidades se están creando solas.- hablo por fin el castaño.

-Asi que somos libres- exclamo feliz la polluela con una risita.

-No tenemos que seguir ninguna regla, yaaarg- el zorro rio solo como un pirata lo haría después de robar un botín.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- pregunto intrigado el conejo dorado/verdoso.

-Es… divertido- dijo feliz la rubia despreocupada al no tener la respuesta en claro. –Incluso tenemos unos gritos por si queremos espantar gente; escuchen- después de eso cada uno emitió un grito que sobresalto a conejo, y el oso… seguía estando serio. –Deberían intentar.

-Bueno…- contesto el conejo dudoso para luego emitir un sonido que sonaba como un gemido susurrado o algo parecido que con escucharlo te sobresaltabas un poco.

-Bien; ahora el Freddo Dorado- genial, no había pasado ni una hora y ya le habían puesto un apodo.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero.

-Vamos, será divertido.

-No.

-Andaa.

-Ya dije que no.

-Per...- le colmaron la paciencia haciendo que soltara un gruñido que aturdió y confundió a todos. Fue el gruñido más largo de toda la historia. –Que intenso- comento la rubia para después soltar una risa nerviosa.

-Recuérdenme no enojar al abuelo Freddo- dijo el zorro a modo de broma, pero el rubio no lo tomo asi. E inicio una persecución por toda el área de "Partes y Servicios", mientras que el zorro corría a una velocidad absurda y el oso dorado lo perseguía casi pisándole los talones.

-¿¡A quien le llamas abuelo!?

-Esto va a tardar… quizás unas horas- menciono el conejo dorado/verdoso al ver la escena junto a los demás androides.

* * *

 **Woooooooo, esto tardo su tiempito para estar publicado. Me dio gripa, mi herida se vuelve cada vez más molesta e inicia a punzar en los momentos más desafortunados, los estudios, casi no me dejan investigaciones a computadora y todo eso… en resumen: no he tenido casi nada de tiempo, solo porque llevo computación puedo avanzar un poco en los capítulos, y también cuando me dejan investigaciones (y en la madrugada, como por ejemplo… ahora). Bueno, ¡REVIEWS!**

 **Almeduwe: ¿D-de verdad? Aww eres tan tierna. Me conoces bien, jeje. El placer de estar en la tripulación es mío capitana** **.**

 **Eedt** **: Me alegra que te divirtiera.**

 **Okamidan: Les pasa de todo, pero serán recompensados -corazón gay-. No es tu culpa, Spring es así. Golden: ¿¡YO CELOSO?! Spring: ¿entonces si me toca abrazo? Golden: calla, los grandes tenemos que hablar (?).**

 **AleZayku: Deos, no sé si sobrevivió pero, nos deja una lección la cual es: si tienes un hermano mayor que te jode la vida, no vayas a una fiesta con animatronicos si él está presente (?) nehhhh, mentira, pero si, es una escena triste en mi opinión, yo llore. ¿De verdad te gusta cómo escribo? Ay Deos, me moriré de felicidad (?). Capitulo aquí.**

 **xK1rarax** **: ¿Enserio? Eso es lo más típico del mundo. Está en rango T porque aún no empieza lo bueno (?) y porque siempre le pongo a casi todo lo que escribo ese rango xD.**

 **Lastimosamente, asi es; está condenado :c**

 **Pueh… se salió un mecanismo haciendo que su boca se abriera de un tamaño descomunal (no sé si eso sea posible), lanzaron al niño, el movió los mecanismos, y… ¡sangre! (?), pero bueno; mejor que se quede como dices, lo mastico.**

 **Woo, espero que les haya gustado, tarde unos tres o cuatro días entre cortados escribiendo (de hecho una semana o más, sigo sin rendirme :´3). Aunque de hecho; me la pase escribiendo en el taller (sip, de nuevo) y gracias a eso estoy casi segura de que saldré mal en este bimestre… el taller de informática no es lo mío, o tal vez sí, no se -corazón gay- Y… -se voltea y ve que no hay nadie- … ¿Pero qué?… ¡ME HAN DEJADO ENCERRADA! Bueno, ¿de qué me quejo? Si ni como nada en el receso ni hago nada interesante, mejor acabo mi trabajo y el capitulo. Quizás podría jugar unas bromas mientras estoy aquí encerrada… nehhhh, mejor otro día xD. Oh, pero si hare algo –ve que va pasando un compañero cerca de la ventana y se pega a ella como Chica en el primer juego , mostrando los dientes, la mirada y toda la cosa- esto es divertido, tal vez podría acostumbrarme a que me dejen encerrada xD.**

 **¿Les gustaría ver a una pareja secundaria? ¿Cuál les gustaría? Creo que esto sería todo por ahora. Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: ya vieron el teaser de FNaF World, ¡SPRING BONNIE TIENE PESTAÑAS Y OJITOS VERDES!**

 **PD 2: Esto inicio a escribirse un jueves 3 de septiembre, la parte del taller (cofcofquemequedeencerradacofcof) fue el jueves 17 de septiembre, y se terminó de escribir hoy, una madrugada (4:33 A.M) del 20 de septiembre.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Pasaron los días y se comenzaron a conocer mejor entre ellos. Los "old" no podían pasar a las salas donde se encontraba la "Sala segura" llamada así por los "gold", pero de todas formas Golden Freddy y Spring Bonnie iban a verlos cuando nadie entraba a Partes y Servicios.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se conocieron, Bonnie y Spring se llevaban muy bien, ambos tocaban la guitarra (o Bonnie al menos lo intentaba por su falta de brazo izquierdo, pero hacia algo con sus cables). También se llevaba bien con Chica, aunque fuera una pequeña subnormal que solo emparejaba todo lo que se movía y salía a recoger trozos de pizza cercanos que caían cerca de la puerta de Partes y Servicios… si… para ser una chica, era muy poco higiénica con la comida.

Por su parte, Golden se llevaba muy bien con Freddy, era según el "el hermano menor que nunca tuve" y se trataban como tales. Con Foxy, el… seguía llamándole "abuelo Freddo" y sus discusiones no acababan, pero se lograban tolerar y llegar a convivir sin matarse.

A pesar de que fueran varios ahí, y que podían hacer lo que les placiera ahí; era algo muy aburrido estar solos y encerrados.

Hasta que un día…

Era solo un día aburrido como los demás, lo de siempre. Spring estaba tocando la guitarra y Bonnie cantaba y rasgaba un poco su guitarra con sus cables. Chica pintarrajeaba la pared con unos crayones que encontró por ahí guardados, su dibujo tenía como título "my famylya" nunca aprendió a escribir, así que eso era un título normal para ella; abajo había intentado dibujar a Freddy, Foxy y Bonnie, Spring Bonnie y Golden también se hallaban ahí plasmados, era una extraña versión de ellos en estilo "familia palito*" con sus colas y orejas de animales, con el nombre respectivo de cada uno abajo. Freddy hablaba con Golden calmadamente en un rincón. Foxy… el, pues estaba aburrido. Y mucho. De pronto se le vino una idea descabellada a los circuitos. Sonrió de manera maliciosa y sigilosa, dirigió su mirada discretamente hacia los osos; distraídos. Hacia Chica; adorable y distraída. Los conejos; distraídos y alejados de la puerta. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Según el reloj incluido en su sistema eran las 11 de la noche, una hora interesante.

Al estar sentado en el piso se tiró de espaldas y se comenzó a arrastrar de forma sigilosa. Llego a la puerta, se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido o llamar la atención. Tomo el picaporte, lo giro con suavidad con su mano izquierda. La puerta se abrió, y de un movimiento rápido salió y después, cerró la puerta.

El zorro se dio media vuelta y vio un pasillo oscuro, sonido de llaves, pasos… nada más.

Comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, un pasillo, carteles. Carteles, eran de distintas "personas".

Un chico parecido a Freddy; su cabello era más claro al igual que sus orejas de oso y tenía un rubor rojo en las mejillas, tenía pecas y el azul de sus ojos era más claro. Estaba vestido como Freddy, pero no llevaba el saco, en su lugar portaba un chaleco café claro. Su sombrero de copa era negro brillante con un lazo rojo, al igual que el corbatín que llevaba en el cuello de su camisa; de un negro brillante.

Lo mismo un conejo, o coneja, no sabía que era, pero utilizaba maquillaje (sombras moradas y rubor rojo). Cabello turquesa amarrado en una coleta baja con un flequillo cubriéndole parte de un ojo, el cabello le llegaba al pecho. Ojos color verde con largas pestañas. Estaba vestido idénticamente a Bonnie, solo que en tonos azules con su corbatín rojo brillante. Parecía ser que este o esta si tenía una colita esponjosa blanca.

Una chica parecida a Chica, solo que con el cabello mejor cuidado y más largo, maquillaje (sombras azules y rubor rosa fuerte), un vestido más cortó y más… pechos. El mandil que ella tenía decía "Let's Party!" a comparación del de su amiga que decía "Let's Eat!". Sus ojos azules, el rostro y el cuerpo perfecto que poseía le hacía creer al zorro que no merecía estar en un lugar con tantos niños.

También había una chica de cabello blanco y… completamente desarmada. Con maquillaje también (sombras rosas, rubor y labial color rojo). Su cabello largo a los hombros con las puntas de color rosa fuerte. Su vestido de color blanco con detalles rosa destruido de algunas partes mostrando parte de su abdomen y "piernas" que solo estaban sin la "piel" mostrando como era el endoesqueleto. La parte de la espalda de su vestido también estaba destruido dejando a la vista miles de cables y una segunda cabeza que también sobre salía de su espalda. Parte de sus manos también mostraba el endoesqueleto, quizás seguía en los brazos, pero la manga larga del vestido no dejaba apreciar sus brazos. Sus orejas y cola de zorro blancas con detalles en rosa eran destacables al igual que el moño rosa fuerte que se encontraba en su cuello.

Al zorro no le pareció relevante, así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a Partes y Servicios, pero un ruido detuvo su andar. Volteo un poco la cabeza hacia el ruido proveniente y se dio cuenta de que el cartel colgante (el único del lugar, el de la peli blanca), se había movido de su lugar y la chica había cambiado de posición. Sus ojos lo miraban en la oscuridad, los de la segunda cabeza también estaban posados sobre él. No le dio importancia y siguió su camino a Partes y Servicios.

Llego a la puerta y la abrió con sigilo, entro rápidamente y dio un vistazo; nadie veía hacia ese punto. Chica estaba "dormida" después de tanto dibujar; Spring se encontraba leyéndole unas revistas sobre música a Bonnie; Golden y Freddy se encontraban también leyendo revistas… playboy. Foxy agradeció internamente el que no estuvieran prestando atención a que faltaba. Cerro la puerta suavemente sin darse cuenta de que algo o alguien había entrado cautelosamente y se encontraba en el techo.

Golden y Freddy alzaron la vista de la revista que veían, en el rostro de ambos se veía un pequeño hilillo de sangre escurriendo por sus narices. -¿Dónde te metiste?- pregunto el rubio.

-¿Acaso saliste?- interrogo ahora el castaño.

-¿Oh creíste que no lo notaríamos?- ahora dijeron los dos. Okey, eso le dio miedo a Foxy.

-Woooow, no puedo creer que haya más como nosotros- hablo una voz proveniente del techo. -¡Hey! Ella se parece a Toy. Y ellos a Bon. Oh, oh, y ellos a Ted. ¡Debo ir a decírselos!

Los tres alzaron la mirada mientras que Spring y Bonnie buscaban de dónde provenía esa voz moviendo sus orejas. Y Chica… seguía "dormida", recargando los sistemas.

-¡Ah!- exclamo Foxy algo sorprendido mientras señalaba el techo. –C-cartel poseído…

-¿Cartel?- pregunto –no, no, no, no. Solo estaba colgada en el techo, vi a alguien en el pasillo. Salí a investigar, te vi y te seguí hasta aquí. ¡¿Es genial, no?!- la dueña de la voz bajo del techo saltando y cayendo frente a los osos y al zorro, los conejos solo voltearon.

-…- el zorro que la señalaba el techo termino por señalar a la chica que solo se comenzó a reír ante esa actitud que tenía.

-Realmente no sabía que existían más como nosotros- hablo la chica mientras se paseaba por el cuarto. Su vista se posó en la polluela que aún seguía tirada en el piso. -¡Que monada! Tan pequeña y adorable, me dan ganas de abrazarla hasta sacarle el endoesqueleto- exclamo emocionada mientras se acercaba corriendo a la polluela y la cargaba abrazándola al mismo tiempo. –Toy debe verla- y… salió del cuarto trepando por el techo dejando confundidos a todos ahí.

* * *

 **Mientras, en otro lado del establecimiento…**

-¡Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooy!- grito la chica con orejas y cola de zorro mientras iba rápidamente por el establecimiento en el techo.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede Mangle?- pregunto una rubia, la misma que el zorro había visto en el cartel. La chica con tentáculos bajo del techo llevando en brazos a la polluela que seguía profundamente "dormida" y que roncaba levemente.

-¡Mira! ¿Verdad que es pequeña y adorable?- pregunto la peli blanca mientras mostraba a la chica a su amiga.

-¿Dónde la hallaste? ¿Crees que esta pequeña se haya quedado encerrada aquí?

-¡Puff! Para nada. Estaba encerrada en un cuarto, además, mira sus manitas… ¡¿La puedo conservar?!

-Mangle, ¿Dónde hallaste a esa chica?- pregunto ahora un castaño acercándose a donde se encontraban las chicas.

-Oh, hola Ted- saludo la albina. La de ojos azules solo hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo. –La encontré en Partes y Servicios.

-Sabes que está prohibido entrar ahí- le reprocho el castaño.

-Sii lo sé. Pero veras; escuche algo, fui a investigar, sabes que soy como la hija perdida de Sherlock**. Encontré a un chico zorro pelirrojo vestido de pirata. Lo seguí, encontré a mas como nosotros, pero destruidos. Halle a esta cosita adorable y volví aquí, sana y salva. ¿Entonces la puedo conservar?- hablo en tono rápido, tanto que recién se le pudo entender lo que dijo.

-Mangle, eso estuvo mal- la chica zorro bajo sus orejitas a modo de tristeza, la iban a castigar sin poder jugar una semana con Ballon Boy a los piratas, eso le rompía el corazón –debes devolverla.

-¡Pero…!

-Sin peros, Mangle.

-¿…Qué… hago aquí…?- pregunto la pequeña rubia que después de mucho abrió los ojos. Analizo el lugar; no estaba en Partes y Servicios. No estaba Freddy, ni Bonnie, tampoco Foxy, ni Golden o Spring… -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito aterrada intentando zafarse del agarre de la peliblanca, cosa que consiguió para después salir corriendo a cualquier lugar lejos. -¡FREDDY, GOLDEN, FOXY; UNA NIÑA ZORRO ME SECUESTRO!

-Oye no, yo tengo nombre- respondió la peliblanca a modo defensivo, para después perseguir a la pequeña rubia. -¡Espera! ¡Vuelve! ¡Te verás adorable con un moño! ¡Lo prometo por la cabeza de endo!

-No jures por mi niña- hablo su segunda cabeza ante su comentario.

* * *

-¡Ya me arte!- grito fastidiado el conejo "dorado" mientras salía junto al otro conejo que también lucia fastidiado ante la extraña explicación que había armado el pirata, haciendo representaciones con lo primero que encontró; crayones.

Ambos conejos salieron de la habitación y se fueron por rumbos distintos para buscar a la rubia.

-Hey esperen- grito el oso rubio que salió de la habitación y después de decidir, tomo el mismo camino que su amigo dorado; a la izquierda.

-No nos dejen- ahora hablo el castaño que salió y tomo rumbo hacia la derecha.

El zorro se quedó solo, le valió poco y tomo rumbo hacia la derecha.

Mientras tanto, Chica seguía corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas y todo lo que daba el motor que le hacía moverse. Mangle aun le seguía de cerca, balanceándose en el techo. Chica dio una vuelta inesperada para Mangle escondiéndose en el baño… de hombres.

-Ohhh, ¡vamos!- la peli blanca se bajó del techo y se paró en frente de la puerta para después voltear a la pantalla y hablarte –dime, ¿va en serio? Oh, vaya. Eh roto la cuarta pared- sonríe –bienvenidos al año 1983; si, como ven ya han pasado diez años desde que comenzó esto. Debo dejar de romper la cuarta pared- dicho esto comenzó a gritar al baño de hombres. -¡Oye pequeña, no quiero hacerte daño!

-¡WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el grito de la rubia se escuchó por todo el establecimiento alertando a quienes la buscaban insistentemente. Los conejos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron (importándoles poco lo destruidos que se encontraban) hasta llegar al baño de hombres donde se encontraron a la peli blanca sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta esperando a que saliera la rubia.

-Oye- llamo el peli lavanda -¿qué haces? ¿Dónde esta Chica?

-¿Chica? ¿La rubia? En el baño de hombres- contesto mientras señalaba al mismo.

-…- el rubio verdoso solo guardo silencio mientras entraba al baño de hombres sin pensarlo dos veces antes –distráela- le susurro al peli lavanda.

Al poco tiempo de entrar a ese lugar, el conejo se arrepintió. Ese maldito baño era un asco, había un montón de cosas sin sentido y su olor era horriblemente asqueroso. Vasos, escupitajos, orines, trozos de… ¿condones? ¿Botes de lubricante? Y demás cosas de las cuales el conejo dorado verdoso aparto la mirada para ver a la rubia en un rinconcito sin nada de suciedad, se veía asustada pero aliviada de verlo ahí.

-¿Spring? ¿Spring Bonnie eres tú?- pregunto con temor al mismo tiempo en el que dejaba de estar tensa. –Realmente esperaba ver a Foxy o a Freddy o a Golden quizás, son un poco más… errr… hombres, pero que estés aquí te hace ver un poquito más hombre.

El conejo solo la miro serio, esa niña no tenía remedio. La chica siguió hablando –Pero gracias por venir a ayudarme Springy. Esa loca de allá afuera me secuestro, y después dijo que me vería adorable con un moño… ¡adorable! ¿Entiendes que es eso?

-Ya, tranquila. Vamos, hay que salir de este lugar y regresar a Partes y Servicios.

-Si- apoyo al mayor. –Oye Spring.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Me cargas?- pregunto la rubia mientras que el conejo se acercaba a ella y la subía a su hombro como un costal de papas. –Gracias. Sabes; a veces pienso que somos como una familia… compuesta por diversos androides con distintas partes de distintos animales, pero familia al fin y al cabo.

-¿Familia?- pregunto el conejo confundido.

-¡Sí!- respondió eufórica moviendo sus piernas casi pateando por accidente la cara del conejo –tú y Golden por ser los más antiguos serian como los padres (aunque te veo más a ti como una madre)- termino susurrando esto último.

-Ya veo… y escuche lo último niña.

-Oh, demonios.

Salieron del baño, y vieron que la peli blanca ya no se encontraba por ahí, y tampoco vieron al peli lavanda. El rubio verdoso bajo de su hombro a la rubia.

-Rayos, ahora Bonnie…

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- escucharon el grito del conejo antes mencionado.

-¡SOLO QUIERO PONERTE UN MOÑO! Y un vestido también, ¿por qué no?- escucharon la voz de la peli blanca.

-¡ESTAS LOCA!

-¡AAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!- esta vez escucharon el grito de Freddy quejándose a la distancia. -¡ALGUIEN CALLE A ESTE PINCHE NIÑO!

-¡Hi!

-Dije que sería mala idea salir, todo comienza por un desobediente.

-¿¡ME CULPAS A MÍ, ABUELO!?

-¡SI, FUE TU CULPA QUE ESA CHICA TE SIGUIERA Y QUE ENTRARA Y SE LLEVARA A CHICA A QUIEN SABE DÓNDE!

-¡QUE NO ES MI CULPA, JODER!

Ya si siguieron discutiendo los que salieron de la sala de Partes y Servicios, lo que no sabían es que estaban perturbando el sueño de alguien en específico, que ya estaba más que arto de los gritos que se escuchaban por todo el local.

-¡TED! ¡BON!- grito una voz, entre masculina y femenina, algo distorsionada. Al momento llegaron corriendo las versiones mejoradas de los osos y de los conejos. –Ya no soporto a esos… ¡hagan que se callen! No puedo dormir, ni con mi música, ¿saben que tan horrible es eso?

-S-si- contesto el peli azul nervioso, esa actitud siempre le ponía nervioso, más si se dirigían a él.

-Los callaremos, no te preocupes- hablo esta vez el castaño claro.

-Más les vale- la voz hablo con tono autoritario. Y se volvió a meter dentro de su caja.

Ambos chicos salieron de la sala donde se encontraban hablando con la voz para ver al Freddy original ahorcando al niño de los globos que solo emitía su típico "hi", al oso dorado y al zorro pirata dándose golpes mutuamente. La peli blanca tenía al conejo morado amarrado con sus cables, el pobre chico tenía un moño gigante en la cabeza y una hoja pegada con cinta adhesiva simulando su rostro con una carita feliz pintada en ella. La versión actualizada de la polluela estaba sentada en el suelo viendo la escena mientras jugaba solitario. Al mismo tiempo iban llegando Spring y Chica que al ver la escena se quedaron estáticos, la rubia con la boca destruida fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-¡Wonejo marica morado!- exclamo y se acercó al ya mencionado. –Oww, te ves muy LINDA con un moño Bon.

-¡QUÉ SOY HOMBRE!

-¿P-podrían calmarse? Por favor- pidió el peli azul nervioso.

-Déjenme adivino; Puppet- hablo la rubia que seguía jugando solitario sin siquiera dignarse en mirar a su compañeros.

-Si…- respondió el castaño claro mientras se ajustaba el moño negro de su cuello con nerviosismo.

Nadie le prestó atención al peli azul y al castaño claro que seguían hablando intentando calmar a sus versiones antiguas.

-¿¡QUIÉN OSA PERTURBARME!?- hablo la misma voz de antes, pero ahora estaba utilizando un tono de voz que denotaba que estaba enojado. Tan solo el oír esa voz logro calmar a todos en la sala, mientras que los 4 actualmente en servicio se tensaban y dejaban todo lo que estaban haciendo para ordenarse en fila esperando a que apareciera.

De la puerta de entrada a la sala en la que se encontraban ellos se veía una sombra alta, muy alta. Se veía aterrador. De las sombras salió un joven de complexión delgada, muy delgado; el traje negro que utilizaba resaltaba su caja torácica (y los tres botones blancos ubicados verticalmente también resaltaban). Sus guantes negros que terminaban en los codos con detalles horizontales rayados en blanco denotaban que sus brazos y dedos también eran delgados. Sus botas negras hasta las rodillas (sin tacón) con detalles en blanco hasta el dobladillo final, le hacían parecer una chica. La máscara que cubría su rostro hacia más confuso el saber su género. Su cabello negro largo arriba de los hombros amarrado en una pequeña coleta dejando su flequillo libre cayendo levemente frente a la máscara. –Sigo esperando respuesta- hablo con tono autoritario.

-P-puppet, que sorpresa el verte aquí- hablo la rubia de ojos azules mientras ponía una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- interrogo ahora la peli blanca con un tono amable.

-¡Ustedes!- se dirigió a las versiones obsoletas que se tensaron y solo voltearon a ver al chico confundidos y temerosos. -¿quiénes son y que hacen aquí? No deberían estar en este lugar- su tono de voz era claramente frio ante ellos.

-Ajam- el castaño antiguo se aclaró la garganta para hablar con claridad y decir por qué se encontraban ahí. –Disculpe nuestra imprudencia. Pero todo comenzó por mi amigo pelirrojo, el salió de donde nos encontrábamos; la señorita aquí presente de cabello blanco lo siguió a donde nos encontrábamos y después se llevó a nuestra pequeña amiga rubia. Salimos a buscarla, pero pasaron las cosas, y llegamos a este punto.

-Ya veo…- hablo calmadamente –pero no eran necesarios tantos gritos, ¿no creen?

-No volveremos a molestarlos, si me disculpa, nos retiramos en este momento. Que pasen linda noche- término el castaño con formalidad, para después llamar a sus compañeros. Los demás lo siguieron, excepto Spring Bonnie que se quedó al ver que su amigo de cabellos dorados se quedaba estático en su lugar e intentaba pronunciar algo, pero solo balbuceaba.

-Freddy… Golden tiene algo…

-¿Golden? ¿Dijiste Golden? ¿Golden Freddy? ¿Fredbear?- hablo el chico de negro acercándose al conejo para encarar al oso rubio. Se acercó y lo vio a la cara. Debajo de su máscara, aunque nadie lo notara, en sus ojos grises se veía temor que poco a poco cambio a una mirada de odio. -¡TU!

-¿Qué demo…?- logro pronunciar el oso dorado pues el chico de negro se lanzó sobre él y sacando misteriosos hilos de color plateado de ningún lugar lo inmovilizo.

-Tu… eres tu… tu… maldito- pronuncio el chico en voz baja asombrando a las versiones actualizadas, nunca lo habían visto actuar así. El chico se quitó su máscara y revelo que sus ojos habían cambiado a un color negro con la pupila de color blanco. -¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?!- le interrogo con enojo.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- respondió a la defensiva.

-Oh, claro que lo sabes. Sabes a que me refiero…- dejo de hablar al ver que el oso no entendía –¡Me refiero a la mordida que ocasionaste!

El oso dorado solo cerro los ojos intentando apartar ese recuerdo de su mente. Tan solo el recordarlo le hacía sentir mal.

-Durante un lapso de tiempo eh estado esperando poder hacer esto- dijo el chico de cabello negro al mismo tiempo en que con sus manos hacia como si apretara algo, controlando un hilo comenzando a ahorcar al oso dorado.

-¿Qué haces? Lo lastimas- el conejo dorado verdoso intento defender a su amigo de lo que le esperaba.

-¿Lastimarlo?- el chico rio -¿sabes lo que es lastimar a alguien o el ser lastimado? Realmente no lo creo, te vez tan lindo e incapaz de dañar gente.- apretó su agarre al cuello del oso. –Solo le estoy dando lo que se merece después de haber hecho sufrir a ese niño… el… el… ¡aaaagh! No hay forma de explicarlo. Ese niño comenzó a perderle el miedo a él, pero justo en ese momento, el día de su cumpleaños, ese estúpido lo lanzo dentro y tú no hiciste nada para impedirlo, pudiste haber evitado su muerte.

-Él no podía evitarlo. Los resortes, los resortes se atoraron y se soltaron causando la mordida.- intento defenderlo el conejo siendo atrapado y puesto de cabeza por los hilos de color plateado. Los demás no sabían que hacer o cómo actuar, por Dios, ese chico nunca había actuado así y no habían visto al oso no defenderse.

-Resortes… como los tuyos. Tú también le hiciste algo a alguien, pero no te culpo. La causa es tu traje, ¿no? Solo hay resortes inservibles.- le dijo el pelinegro al conejo dorado verdoso que solo cerro sus ojos al recordar la escena en la cual vio a alguien morir dentro de su traje.

-N-no le hables a-sí a Spring- logro pronunciar con dificultad al oso ante el agarre de su cuello.

-¿¡A ti que!?- le hablo con fuerza el peli negro mientras lo alzaba con los hilos y lo estrellaba en una pared. –No sabes cómo se sintió… ¡no sabes cómo lo sintió el!- lo recién dicho dejo confundidos a los presentes ahí, a todos. –Durante mucho estuvo soportando los caprichos, enojos, burlas y bromas de su hermano mayor, sin poder hacer nada, ¡nada! Y eso solo le condujo a su final, ahora está atrapado aquí.

-¿Aquí?- pregunto el oso dorado de forma un tanto indiferente.

-Sí, aquí. Solo que nadie lo ha notado, él no tiene un cuerpo. No puede manifestarse. Sabes, odio a los que lastiman a los inocentes y débiles- hablo mientras comenzaba a soltar levemente el agarre de los hilos del oso -…el… él ha estado aquí atrapado durante casi 10 años, quizás hayan sid años… eh cuidado de Clayton*** durante todo ese tiempo- la marioneta ahogo un sollozo en su garganta –es difícil el poder conseguirle un cuerpo, es difícil estar aquí… ¡es difícil ser un alma atrapada en un contenedor!- la marioneta saco su ira que había estado guardando de hace ya un tiempo, dejando expuesto un secreto que había guardado desde hace ya tiempo. Puppet comenzó a derramar lágrimas de forma silenciosa… su intención no era dañar al oso, pero la ira lo consumía… y más porque "él" le había asesinado con ese traje. De a poco soltó al conejo y al oso de color dorado (ya no tan dorado) con delicadeza mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. El conejo dorado al ya estar seguro en el suelo se quedó viendo a la marioneta durante un rato.

-El… ¿no tiene cuerpo?- pregunto finalmente -¿por qué no intentar con un peluche?

-Los peluches no tienen endoesqueleto o algo parecido…

-Si… hay algunos, los del viejo restaurante.

-Desaparecieron todo lo relacionado con ese establecimiento hace tiempo, Spring- le hablo el oso.

-No… no todo…- el conejo salió corriendo de la sala hasta llegar a Partes y Servicios y ahí entrar después a la Sala Segura. Poco tiempo después regreso cargando algo entre sus brazos; era un pequeño cuerpo sin vida, de peluche y con resortes. Estaba levemente gastado y compartía una gran similitud con el que lo cargaba, solo que era como su versión miniatura, utilizando ropa infantil (shorts en lugar de pantalones y su chaleco era dorado opaco, sus calcetines blancos un poco más abajo a la rodilla con sus zapatos de color negro, y este si llevaba un moño en su cuello). –Hicieron dos peluches; uno de Golden y otro mío. Eran los únicos con un pequeño endoesqueleto, no sé qué haya pasado con el otro, pero aun esta esté. No sé si funcione.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hará!, solo debo hacer algunas cosas y el podrá tener un cuerpo- hablo con alegría la marioneta. Se acercó al conejo y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte casi cortando sus circuitos. El conejo solo atino a reír levemente, aunque a cierto oso no le agrado eso.

-Pff… anoréxico bipolar- hablo en voz baja el oso dorado esperando no ser escuchado por el ya mencionado.

La marioneta se llevó el pequeño cuerpo mientras que los "old" y "gold" regresaban por donde habían venido.

-¡Hey! Oye…- hablo la chica zorro que se había colgado del techo quedando en frente de su contraparte. –Fue una extraña forma de conocernos, supongo eres mi contraparte. Lamento haberte seguido y haber ocasionado el desastre que paso. Y por cierto, Puppet no actúa así, no te creas esa primera impresión.

-No te preocupes por eso, quizás no debí salir de todos modos.

-Pero los piratas no siguen reglas.

-¡Al fin alguien que lo entiende!

-Bueno, le podrías dar también mis disculpas a tus amigos, realmente tenemos prohibido entrar a esa sala, además, Fred ya me castigo.

-Lo hare marinera.

-Genial, gracias capitán zorro de un ojo con garfio cuyo nombre no conozco.

-Foxy, llámame Foxy.

-Bien Foxy, supongo que puedes llamarme Mangle. Nos vemos- y así después de esa conversación, Mangle se alejó por el techo. El zorro se quedó viendo un rato hacia la dirección en la cual la peliblanca se había ido sin tener en cuenta de que un par de ojos le miraban desde Partes y Servicios.

* * *

Pasaron unos días y los antiguos modelos no habían vuelto a salir, y ninguno de los nuevos modelos se atrevía acercarse a esa sala. Por otro lado, Puppet había logrado reparar algunas partes del pequeño cuerpo del peluche semejante al conejo dorado. Que después de dos noches, comenzó a funcionar con el alma del pequeño dentro del mismo.

-Es… hora de agradecerle a ese conejo por darle este cuerpo… quizás, los resortes no sean tan malos después de todo…

Paso un día completo hasta dar las doce en punto. No había guardia de seguridad desde hacía ya una semana que fue el día donde ocurrió la salida de los antiguos modelos. La marioneta se dirigió tomando la mano del pequeño peluche/robot ahora con un alma dentro, era extraño, pero el pequeño lucia feliz ante el tener un cuerpo. El peli negro llego hasta la puerta y logro escuchar el desorden que había dentro, abrió levemente la puerta y se encontró con el oso dorado dormido, el oso café noqueado en un rincón, el conejo morado cantando como subnormal haciendo dueto con la rubia cantando a todo lo que daban sus engranes mientras que el zorro rojo bailaba al ritmo de una música imaginaria, después vio unas botellas vacías cercanas a los osos, habían más (llenas) en una pequeña pila cerca del conejo y la pollo, se quedó con una cara seria… ¿realmente aun había adultos que llevaban cerveza al local? Por eso se había puesto un anuncio donde claramente se explicaba el que no podían entrar con alimentos y bebidas ajenas al establecimiento, aunque, quizás las habían encontrado en cosas perdidas… es increíble lo que la gente deja ahí. Busco con la mirada al conejo dorado y lo vio hecho un ovillo en un rincón cubriéndose sus orejas, obviamente al ser orejas sensibles le lastimaba el ruido. El pelinegro saco un hilo plateado y atrapo al conejo en proceso de destrucción sacándolo del cuarto y asustándolo en el proceso.

-¡Wha! ¿Pero qué sucede?- hablo confundido Spring hasta que vio al peli negro que controlaba el hilo plateado a voluntad. –Ammm… hola.

-Hola- devolvió el saludo de vuelta –hey, creo que te hice un favor a ti y a tus orejas al sacarte de ahí.

Spring rio levemente ante eso –haha, sí, creo. Bueno ahora dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Puppet?

-Pues…- Puppet se sobo su cien –venía a darte las gracias…

-¿Las… gracias…? ¿De qué?

-El cuerpo… funciono, ahora tiene un cuerpo- y detrás de la marioneta salió el pequeño peluche haciendo que el conejo soltara un pequeño chillido de emoción.

-¡Oh!, le reparaste algunas partes. Se ven tan lindo. Oye, ¿puedo abrazarte?- le pregunto al pequeño mientras se colocaba a la pequeña estatura del mismo –es que te vez tan apapachable.

-Señor Puppet, ¿quién es él?- pregunto con tono de voz amable y tierna el pequeño.

-El ayudo a conseguirte tu cuerpo peque- le hablo con ternura como si fuera su padre. –Saluda por favor al jovencito Springtrap.

-Spring Bonnie, mi nombre es Spring Bonnie- corrigió un tanto irritado por el sobrenombre que le habían puesto desde el accidente.

-¿…Spring…trap? Trap, trap, trap, trap, spring, bonnie- repitió para sí mismo el niño. -¿Señor Spring Bonnie, le puedo decir Señor Trap o Señor Spring?

-Claro pequeño, como tú gustes llamarme está bien.

-Oye peque, ¿por qué no vas a jugar un poco por ahí con Ballon Boy?

-Está bien Señor Puppet- respondió el pequeño mientras se iba corriendo y riendo. La marioneta soltó un pesado suspiro haciendo que Spring lo mirara confundido.

-¿Sucede algo Puppet?- pregunto.

-La verdad es que cuando Clayton no tenía cuerpo era sencillo cuidarlo y que me siguiera, pero ahora que tiene un cuerpo quiere ir a todos lados y yo no puedo cuidarlo ya que debo salir a actuar…- guardo silencio unos minutos –me preguntaba si…

-¿Si podría cuidarlo?

-B-bueno, ya sabes. Es como una versión tuya en miniatura, tú le conseguiste ese cuerpo- comento algo nervioso el de cabello negro.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo…- hablo tranquilamente respondiendo al peli negro –podría cuidar de el sin ningún problema, lo podría esconder de los demás si logra entrar a la sala segura. Los sistemas de todos excepto los de Golden y los míos no fallan al llegar a la sala.

-¿Estás seguro de que podrás…?

-Sí, lo estoy. Solo debo ver si logra pasar a la sala segura.

-Está bien, te traeré todo lo que le pertenece que tengo guardado.

-Puppet- llamo -¿tu desde hace cuánto estas aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así con Golden?

-Pues…- el peli negro se quedó callado durante un momento para luego responderle al rubio verdoso –eh estado aquí más de lo que imaginas, me asesinaron, alguien lo hizo utilizando el traje de Fredbear, es por eso que actué así. Lamento si esa fue la primera impresión que tuvieron de mí…

-Creo que entiendo…- respondió sintiéndose algo mal por el chico peli negro –el, Clayton, ¿es el niño que sufrió la mordida?

-Sí, es el. Murió en el establecimiento antes de que llegaran los paramédicos.

-Yo… hare lo mejor que pueda para cuidar de él, será como mi hermano menor, uno muy chiquito y abrazable- sonrió al decir eso, después de un largo tiempo lograría tener contacto con un niño, o algo parecido. –No te preocupes, hare lo mejor que pueda para cuidarlo bien.

-Me alegra oír eso- la marioneta comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar para buscar al pequeño peluche que dejaría de cuidar dentro de poco –¿sabes? Resulta que no eres solo resortes inservibles, SpringBonnie.- y se fue.

Después de eso, Spring entro de nuevo a Partes y Servicios, encontrándose con Bonnie y Chica peleando como siempre. Foxy sin su gabardina y sin su camisa, se encontraba en el suelo dormido o recargando sus circuitos. Freddy seguía en su rincón noqueado, quizás Foxy se pasó al lanzarle a Bonnie a lo más puro estilo "pikachu yo te elijo****". Golden no estaba ahí, Spring lo busco con la mirada, de pronto sintió una respiración cerca de su cuello, volteo para encontrarse a un sonrojado y ebrio rubio que solo lo miraba con cierta indiferencia.

-Spring, ¿qué paso? ¿Acaso saliste fuera del cuarto?- pregunto con la voz un poco alterada ante los efectos del alcohol que había bebido antes.

-Oh, eh… pues había mucho ruido, así que decidí salir hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco- respondió Spring mientras miraba a su amigo casi hermano –estas… ¿borracho?

-¿Borracho?- cuestiono el oso dorado a lo que había dicho su amigo –no, no, no, no, no. Estoy bien mi querido Springy, yo y Doradito estamos bien- concluyo mientras abrazaba al aire. La cara del conejo no tenía precio, quizás por primera vez en su programación se había molestado así con ese oso.

-Fredbear… Fazbear… Alias: … Golden Freddy. Ven conmigo ahora mismo- le hablo con tanta seriedad que era irreconocible su tono de voz, el oso lo vio confundido.

-¿Y si no quiero?

Medio minuto después…

-¡Ah! ¡N-no! ¡Paraa! Spring- se quejaba Golden.

-¡No! Eso te pasa por ser un oso malo- le susurró al oído a su amigo mientras lo llevaba arrastrando de una de sus orejas de oso dorada, Golden solo bufo; lo había llevado a la Sala segura. –Debes recostarte- le dijo a lo que el oso se iba a poner a reclamar otra vez, si no fuera porque Spring lo empujo al lado del oso y después a la cama improvisada del mismo (un colchón con unas sábanas, tenían más lujo que los demás, claro está).

-¡Suéltame!- se quejó Golden mientras comenzaba a forcejear –Spring, ¿qué te hice? ¡Suéltame niño!

-¡No!, estas borracho. Debes descansar- contraataco mientras intentaba inmovilizarlo sujetándolo de las muñecas, cosa que no funcionaba muy bien.

-Hey- rio levemente -Spring - canturreo- dime, ¿si estuviera borracho haría esto?

-¿Eh…?- sorpresivamente el conejo fue besado en los labios por el mayor. Sorprendido, Spring no sabía qué hacer, pero por alguna extraña razón instintivamente cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mover levemente su boca al compás de su compañero. Golden mordió el labio inferior de Spring haciendo que abriera la boca para emitir un quejido y metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal del menor. Una pelea de lenguas comenzó entre ellos, pero no todo es para siempre, se separaron porque sus mecanismos y sistemas se estaban calentando y debían respirar para hacer que disminuyera su temperatura un poco, un hilillo de saliva los mantenía aun unidos, el conejo dorado/verdoso estaba más rojo que un tomate mientras que el oso dorado sonreía triunfante y tenía aun un leve sonrojo. Le dio una mirada picarona a su amigo -¿Sigues creyendo que estoy borracho?

-¿Debo contestar a eso?

-Aja- respondió de nuevo con un tono un tanto altanero mientras volvía a cercar su rostro al del contrario, pero el conejo lo freno con tres de sus dedos colocándolos en los labios del oso.

-Sí, sigues ebrio- contesto Spring finalmente mientras se levantaba y se daba media vuelta. –Debes dormir, mañana tus circuitos amanecerán mal- el conejo estaba listo para marcharse, y lo hubiera hecho, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron.

-Spring…- hablo Golden mientras abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza a su compañero. –No te dejare ir tan fácilmente, quédate conmigo. Spring… duerme conmigo… ¿te gustaría recargar tus circuitos conmigo?

El conejo soltó un suspiro. -¿Prometes no hacer nada extraño?

-No prometo nada, pero veremos que sucede.

Después de meditarlo un poco, accedió. –Está bien. Ya. A dormir.

Los dos se tiraron en la cama improvisada que tenía el oso. El conejo de dio la espalda al oso, el solo lo abrazo para a pegarlo a su cuerpo.

-¿Golden?- pregunto Spring para después escuchar ronquidos provenientes de su amigo, se había quedado dormido en menos de lo que esperaba. Se volteó quedando de frente a su amigo para comprobar si de verdad estaba dormido; si lo estaba. Se acomodó un poco en el pecho del oso y comenzó a apagar sus circuitos, pero escucho algo en binario que le quito el sueño.

-01010011 01110000 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01110011 01101001 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110000 01101001 01100101 01110010 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01110101 01100001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101101 01101111 00101110 00101110 00101110

-Golden…- susurro justo en el momento en el que sus sistemas se apagaban.

 _ **Golden... creo que yo también te amo...**_

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió para todos en el local hasta dar la noche siguiente. Puppet fue a ver a Spring aprovechando que los demás aun sufrían por los efectos que les dejo el alcohol que aún no se iba de sus mecanismos, una extraña resaca que aún no se les iba.

-Señor Puppet, ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto el pequeño niño/peluche de cabello dorado que iba agarrado de la mano del pelinegro y abrazaba con fuerza un pequeño peluche de oso dorado con el otro brazo.

-Clay…- se arrodillo para quedar a su altura –yo… yo ya no puedo cuidarte más, no puedo cuidarte en el escenario y tienes muchas cosas nuevas que puedes hacer en este nuevo cuerpo-. Al pequeño se le aguaron sus ojos verdes***** mientras veía fijamente al pelinegro.

-Señor Puppet, ¿ya no me quiere?

-No, no es que no te quiera. Debes entender que ya no me es posible cuidarte si ahora tienes un cuerpo tangible, no podemos estar todo el tiempo juntos.- le dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo mientras abrazaba al niño que había comenzado a sollozar. –Te diré algo peque. ¿Recuerdas al joven Springtrap?- El menor asintió con la cabeza. -¿Qué opinas de él?

-Es agradable.

-Dime, ¿te gustaría quedarte con él unos días mientras veo la forma de que puedas estar aquí sin tener que esconderte?

-…- el pequeño guardo silencio durante un momento mientras lo pensaba.

-Hay más, él tiene a varios amigos, podrás jugar con ellos.

-Yo… creo que estará bien- hablo ahora el niñito –Señor Puppet, ¿vendrá a visitarme?

-Sí, lo prometo- le revolvió su cabello rubio haciendo que bajara sus orejitas de conejo doradas -¿entonces te quedaras con el joven Springtrap?

-Si.

-¿Le causaras problemas?

-No creo.

-Haha, está bien. Andando Clay- y así siguieron el camino hasta llegar a Partes y Servicios. Puppet se acercó y toco la puerta tres veces para después esperar a que alguien saliera. Salió Golden, el cual poseía unas grandes ojeras y estaba algo desaliñado.

-¿Puppet?- se colocó unos dedos sobre el tabique de su nariz, le dolían los ojos y la cabeza. -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Ehmmm, ¿esta Springtrap?- pregunto algo nervioso. Presentía que al hacer esa pregunta comenzaría a desatar una batalla.

-¿Spring? ¿Qué quieres con él?- le pregunto a la defensiva a la pobre marioneta que retrocedió levemente.

-¿Señor Fredbear?

-¿Eh?- detrás de la marioneta volvió a salir el pequeño niño/peluche con orejas de conejo dorado, la versión miniatura de su amigo. Se quedaron viendo mutuamente esperando a que algo sucediera. -¿…Quién… quién eres niño?

-Soy Clayton, ¿usted es el Señor Fredbear?- pregunto el niño mientras veía al oso con ojeras. -¿Es el Señor Fredbear? ¿Cómo mi peluche?- y mostro su pequeño peluche de un oso dora con sombrero de copa y moño de color morado azulado de tono oscuro.

-S-sí, soy yo…

-Hola Puppet. Clayton, hola pequeño- hablo Spring mientras salía por la puerta del cuarto encontrándose también a su amigo -¿Golden? Te dije que debías guardar reposo hasta que tus sistemas volvieran a funcionar con normalidad.

-Bueno, yo…

-No escuchare tus escusas hoy, a la cama.

-Pero…

-A la cama dije.

-Pero el…

-Fredbear Fazbear. A. La. Cama. Ahora.

El oso bufo –está bien, pero me deberás algo.

-Okey, okey. Ahora si me disculpas debo hablar con Puppet- y el oso regreso dentro de la habitación sintiendo el aceite caliente correr por sus sistemas.

-Tonto títere, ¿quién se cree para llegar así nada mas como si nada para atacarme y para después estar de amistoso con Spring…?- se hablaba a si mismo Golden sin aun notar las curiosas miradas del conejo sin rostro y la rubia sin manos que estaban escondidos tras un montón de piezas de repuesto.

-Owwwwww- dijo la rubia un tanto emocionada mientras se acercaba al oso y apretaba sus mejillas. –Doradito esta celosito.

-¿Qué?

-No suelo darle la razón a Chica, pero es cierto- le siguió el peli lavanda que se acercó y le dio unas palmadas con su único brazo a oso.

-No estoy celoso.

-Si lo estas y de Puppet- canturreo la polluela –de Puppet porque esta con Springy. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿No quieres que Springy tenga otro amigo?

-N-no es eso, solo que, y-yo, no…- tartamudeo el oso mientras su rostro se sonrojaba levemente y se rascaba la mejilla levemente.

-¡Oh! Ya veo…- exclamo el conejo morado. Golden juraría que si el tuviera rostro tendría una sonrisa después de decir eso. –Tranquilo Golden, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

-¿Secreto? ¿Hay un secreto?- interrogo la rubia al conejo que solo comenzó a reír levemente. -¡Bonnie!- chillo la rubia -¿qué secreto?- El conejo se agacho un poco y le susurro algo al oído a la rubia que solo abrió sus ojos morados y después comenzó a reír. -¿Eso es un secreto? Se nota de lejitos.

-Ya no entiendo de que hablan- les dijo el oso que ahora les veía confundido.

-¿Qué no es algo obvio?- preguntaron al unísono mirando al oso que solo se confundió más.

-¿Obvio que?

-¿Le dices tú o le digo yo?- pregunto el conejo a la rubia.

-Yo, yo. Yo le digo- le contesto entusiasmada. Se aclaró la garganta mientras ponía una sonrisa y una pose seria. –Es más que obvio, que tú estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo, Spring.

Al escuchar eso los colores se le subieron al rostro al oso dorado que solo aparto la mirada y comenzó a gruñirles y a gritarles groserías al par que solo lo miraban divertido. Él no quería aceptar eso, y ellos lo sabían. Tendrían muchas oportunidades para molestarlo, eso sería muy divertido.

Spring apenas estaba entrando de nuevo en el cuarto con el pequeño niño/peluche entre sus brazos dormido. Vio a Golden armando un escándalo, no le importo mucho y se siguió de largo hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al pasillo para llegar a la Sala segura el cual recorrió hasta llegar al trozo de la habitación que le correspondía. Dejo al pequeño sobre su cama improvisada y dejo la única pertenencia que el pequeño tenia a lado del mismo: un pequeño peluche de Fredbear siendo un oso de felpa. Era un peluche algo curioso.

Observo un rato al pequeño que momentos después se mostraba con una expresión un tanto perturbada, parecía como si estuviera teniendo un pesadilla. Spring le acerco el peluche al pequeño que lo abrazo con fuerza mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a resbalar pequeñas gotas de agua salada, estaba llorando y su respiración era un tanto agitada. Se trataba de una pesadilla.

-Shh…- el conejo se acostó en el mismo colchón cuidando de no aplastar al pequeño y lo abrazo mientras acariciaba levemente su cabello -…no te preocupes, yo me encargare de ti…- la respiración del menor se calmó hasta volver a ser normal, se notaba levemente más tranquilo.

El conejo decidió recargar sus sistemas abrazando al pequeño similar a él.

Justo en ese momento el oso dorado iba entrando enojado por lo que le habían dicho el conejo y la polluela encontrándose con dos cosas: la primera, se equivocó de cuarto; la segunda, Spring se encontraba recargando sus circuitos tranquilamente abrazando a un pequeño semi idéntico a él. Algo dentro de sus sistemas le hizo acercarse a ellos.

Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco ante la idea de lo que le habían dicho con anterioridad, miro al rostro de su amigo y se acercó para depositarle un pequeño pero casto beso en los labios, se separó levemente para no despertarlo. Eso no era amor al fin y al cabo… ¿o sí? No lo sabía realmente, pero había algo que si tenía en claro: Spring se veía sin duda adorable mostrando un lado maternal. Se fue a su cuarto dejando a los dos conejos semejantes solos, sin darse cuenta de que el mayor de ellos aún no apagaba sus sistemas completamente. Spring solo dio una leve sonrisa y después apago sus sistemas por completo.

La mañana llego, era un día domingo así que no tenían que preocuparse por los humanos.

El pequeño conejo de peluche se despertó y vio que era abrazado de una forma un tanto paternal por el conejo mayor, sonrió internamente, nadie nunca había tenido un trato así con el antes, ni Puppet. Se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido para evitar despertar al conejo mayor, tomo su peluche para abrazarlo con fuerza y salió por una puerta llegando a otra habitación donde se encontraba el oso dorado recargando sus sistemas mientras roncaba.

Se acercó de forma curiosa al oso, siempre se había sentido intrigado por el personaje, le pico la nariz que emitió el mismo sonido gracioso que sucede con la nariz de todos los osos.

El rubio con partes de oso abrió los ojos asustando al pequeño que retrocedió asustado. –Ughh…- se sobo las cienes al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba en su colchón y buscaba su camisa con la mirada hasta toparse con el pequeño. –¿Ah? Te había visto ayer con Spring y esa marioneta, pero, ¿quién eres…?

-S-soy Clayton- se presentó el pequeño ante el oso. –Señor Fredbear…

-Dime Golden, por favor. Me haces sentir viejo.

El menor sonrió ante lo que había dicho el rubio. –Señor Fredbear, ¿me podría mostrar el lugar?

-¿El lugar?- pregunto de vuelta al ver su camisa tirada por algún rincón.

-Si… el Señor Springtrap me estará cuidando durante un tiempo.

-Ah, ya veo… entonces ¿Clayton?- el pequeño afirmo –si vas a estar aquí supongo que necesitaras un lugar donde dormir, y también conocer el lugar… ¿y porque no un apodo?

-¿Apodo?

-Si. Por ejemplo, yo soy Golden, significa "dorado" (NTA: ¿no en serio?)- se agacho a la altura del pequeño -¿qué es ese peluche que tienes ahí?

-¿Ah? Es el Señor Fredbear, Señor Golden- le entrego su pequeño peluche al mayor que solo vio divertido el oso de felpa.

-Con que el Señor Fredbear, ¿eh?- rio levemente –si te miraras en un espejo te darías cuenta de que eres un tanto dorado, como el Señor Fredbear- movió el peluche frente al rostro del niño que solo rio levemente.

-¿Lo soy?- pregunto.

-Sí, pero también eres muy parecido a Spring… eres como un peluche de él, así como el Señor Fredbear es uno de mí.

-Wow- el pequeño estaba fascinado, ahora no entendía como es que en su antigua vida le temía a ese personaje. –Señor Golden, ¿cree que pueda tener un apodo?

-Claro que puedes.

-¿Cómo se dice peluche?

-Se dice plush.

-Plush…- el pequeño comenzó a maquinar miles de nombres con ese indicio, hasta que dio a uno -¿tengo parecido al Señor Springtrap?

-Sí, algo.

-Entonces… ¡creo que seré Plushtrap!- exclamo completamente feliz, quizás era hora de dejar de lado su antigua vida y empezar una nueva.

-Suena bien, me gusta cómo suena- le aprobó Golden.

-Ajam- ambos voltearon y vieron a un molesto conejo dorado verduzco mirándolos desde el marco de la puerta.

-Ay… ya valió mier…

-Oh, oh… ¿el Señor Springtrap está enojado con el Señor Golden?

-Que soy Spring Bonnie- se quejó mientras se ponía rojo y alzaba sus orejas como muestra de disgusto. Se calmó –bueno, Clayton, ¿por qué te despertaste de repente?

-Me desperté y quería explorar el lugar, encontré al Señor Golden y comenzamos a hablar. Ahora tengo el apodo de Plushtrap.

-¿Plushtrap?

-Si- afirmo el pequeño mientras le explicaba –plush de peluche y trap de… eh… bueno…

-Trampa.

-Sí, eso. Así termina como el nombre del Señor Springtrap.

Okey, eso le conmovió al conejo dorado verduzco, pero Golden no se salvaría de las preguntas que él le haría sobre el por qué le había besado anoche… y la noche en la que estaba borracho.

* * *

 _ **Felicidades, si has llegado hasta aquí es porque lograste terminar de leer 22 páginas y cacho de la veintitresava en Word con letra arial tamaño 12 y solo eso fue de capitulo xD.**_

 **Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh, me canse coñio. Pero ya oc, oc. Me lo merezco por no actualizar desde septiembre, y también espero que hayan disfrutado de… pues… toda la escritura de este capítulo que en sí creo que englobaría dos.**

 *** Familia palito, es como un amigo le llama a la forma de dibujo de los stickman o dick figures, ambas son válidas UvU.**

 **** Creyéndose la hija perdida jamás existida de Sherlock Holmes.**

 ***** Clayton/Crying child. Clay/Cry. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, creí que sonaba.**

 ****** Solo ocurrió, no sé. Freddy debía quedar noqueado por algo, y que mejor que le lancen un conejo morado sin cara como una pokéball (?).**

 ******* SpringBonnie en el FNaFW tiene ojos verdes, SpringBonnie aquí tiene ojos verdes (aunque no se haya mencionado antes) y por lo tanto, Plushtrap también.**

 **¡Reviews!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OkamiDan.**

 _ **Golden ya está viejo UvU.**_

 **Golden: Hey –le aparta haciendo que deje de picar su mejilla- no soy celoso… solo tomo precauciones.**

 **Olds: ¿Pizza?**

 **Chica: ¡Pizza! –Le abraza y se arrodilla mientras saca un anillo hecho con cables de un bolsillo de su mandil- cásate conmigo, insisto.**

 **Spring: haha, gracias supongo –también mira a Golden que solo les está dando la espalda con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas-.**

 **Golden: no me importa, solo no le hagas nada extraño –escucha sobre lo de secuestrarle- ¡dije que nada extraño! –enojado y encarando a la chica.**

 **Spring: Realmente no necesito comer necesariamente, pero para una persona estaría bien UvU.**

 **Golden: -coloca sus ojos de color negro con la pupila blanca, susurrando- deberás arrepentirte…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xK1rarax.**

 _ **De hecho, de ahí lo saque. Y en verdad yo creo que hubiera sido gracioso si Garry llevaba una rosa tan grande (?) okno.**_

 **Golden: ¡Qué no soy un abuelo!**

 _ **Yay, alguien voto por una pareja, pero para eso se deberían conocer con los Toy, cosa que ya paso, veremos cómo se dan las cosas UvU.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AleZayku.**

 _ **Pues, me gusta la idea de tu teoría, aunque realmente yo creo que no sería Puppet. ¿Por qué? Bueno, después de la mordida en el cuarto juego, el dialogo de Fredbear es de color amarillo, el del niño blanco, el de su hermano de color gris y en una parte en la que aparece un dialogo en ninguno de esos colores que si se comprueba en la paleta de colores es un tanto de color crema (o si no, ya estoy daltónica), y yo creo que Puppet de por sí ya existía (el alma… o de por si es un títere satánico poseído) (?) La idea que diste se me ocurrió añadirla, y después dije, no… tengo algo preparado para ese niño UwU.**_

 **Chica: Aww, gracias. Tú también me agradas.**

 _ **Pues caro que conocerán a los Toy (de hecho ya lo hicieron, de forma extraña, pero ya).**_

 _ **Sin pareja secundaria de tu elección pero te gusta el Foxica, ya veo nWn.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well, well, well, well, well… esto fue extraño; conocen a los Toy y después llega Plushtrap (sho y mis subnormalidades UvU… solo quería hacer que Golden y Spring tuvieran un hijo (?) okey sha, sha… me calmo…).**

 **Espero les haya gustado (por muy largo y extraño/incomprensible que haya quedado esto), espero que al haber hecho este largo compense el tiempo de falta de actualización.**

 **La idea de que Plushtrap tuviera al pequeño peluche de Fredbear (además de que sea el niño) es por un dibujo que vi, un dibujo de XK1RARAX que lleva por título "Plushtrap", no se chica, me gustan tus dibujos (UvU te stalkeare (?) okno).**

 **Como no sé qué más poner, lo dejo hasta aquí.**

 **Nos leemos, moge~** **.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, ya de nuevo por aquí. Estoy comenzando con una nota al principio esta vez porque hoy tenemos -redoble de tambores imaginario (?)-… ¡Lemmon! (Aunque estará de la fregada, anyway),y muerte, y pérdida, y eso :3. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Pasaron dos meses y el conejo menor se había logrado adaptar bien a la sala segura; Spring no le dirigía ni una palabra a Golden y este seguía confundido por lo que le habían dicho el conejo morado y la chica pollo en destrucción; por otro lado, Foxy había logrado hacerse un buen amigo de Mangle, y por ende, pasaba menos tiempo con los Old.

Plushtrap jugaba quitado de la pena con los Toy, ya que, por alguna razón le temía a los Old y a Mangle. Cosas que pasan en la vida, suponía Spring.

Mientras tanto, al ser de noche. Los Old habían salido a explorar el local como cada noche que no había guardia siendo guiados por Mangle y Puppet, ah, y Ballon Boy, que solo se había colado en algún momento; asi que, Golden y Spring estaban solos en la sala segura, cada uno en su respectivo "cuarto".

Springtrap estaba dando vueltas tal como un león enjaulado mientras pensaba en que podría decirle a su amigo al respecto de lo que había sucedido. ¿Realmente lo había besado? Y no solo eso, sino que fueron dos veces: una mientras que el mayor estaba borracho, y la segunda estando sobrio. Y aunque ya había transcurrido dos meses desde entonces, no se había atrevido a decirle nada. De hecho, ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo a la cara (a no ser que fuera a hacer sus inspecciones semanales).

Spring suspiro -supongo que lo mejor sería simplemente decirlo de una forma directa…- y dicho esto entro sin más al cuarto del mayor que se encontraba leyendo una de sus tantas revistas Play Boy. -¡Golden!- le grito el menor al ver que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Eh…?- el oso escondió la revista tras su espalda mientras se paraba -Spring, amigo, ¿cómo te va?- pregunto nervioso. Esperaba que no fuera una de las tantas revisiones que hacía para ver si no tenía nada inapropiado que pudiera encontrar Plushie en su curiosidad.

-Pues bien, me va muy bien… mi QUERIDO amigo, ¿qué leías?- pregunto con un tono falso de inocencia y una pequeña sonrisita que hacía que el mayor se llenara de nervios.

-¿Leer? Yo no leía nada…- intento excusarse, pero el conejo en proceso de destrucción fue más rápido y le logro arrebatar el objeto -¡o-oye!

-Playboy… ¿de nuevo otra de estas?- interrogo a la vez que la hojeaba para después lanzarla a algún rincón para que se perdiera en la habitación. -¿Acaso estas obsesionado con las chicas vestidas de conejo o es alguna extraña parafilia?

-¡N-no es eso! Simplemente es… difícil de explicar…

-Hmm… okey, ya veo.

-Y…- comenzó a hablar el oso -¿solo venias por la revisión semanal?

-No…- confeso. -Yo… quería hablar contigo. Hace mucho que no hablamos, ¿no crees?

-Y que lo digas Spring- afirmo el rubio con partes de oso. -Y dime, ¿de qué te gustaría hablar?

-Pues… yo quería preguntarte sobre…- guardo silencio para después sonrojarse y terminar en voz baja -el porque me habías besado esa noche… y la anterior cuando estabas ebrio…

…

…

…

Silencio incómodo. Spring evadía la mirada observando una pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo mientras que Golden solo lo veía con curiosidad, se acercó sonriendo y lo abrazo para después besar su frente.

-Spring- hablo mientras inhalaba el olor del cabello del conejo y acomodaba su rostro entre sus orejas semi destrozadas y una de ellas a punto de partirse a la mitad. -Hice eso porque creo que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿por qué otra razón me molestaría que alguien se acerque a ti de forma amistosa? ¿Por qué actuó de forma distinta con los demás pero contigo soy tan amable? No encuentro otro motivo- la orejas del menor dieron un leve respingo ante lo recién dicho -asi lo demuestran los humanos, con besos y frases y cosas asi… mis circuitos lo tienen en claro, pero yo aún no…

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que dicen tus circuitos…?

-Que… que te amo… y que me gustaría quedarme contigo el resto de mi existencia hasta que mi endoesqueleto y mis partes se comiencen a pudrir y romper- dijo para después apretar con una fuerza medida al menor en su pecho mientras que este correspondía de forma tímida.

-Golden… yo siento lo mismo…

-Eso me alegra tanto mi pequeño conejo dorado- hablo para después alzar el mentón de Spring para darle un pequeño y suave beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido. Un beso costo y de corta duración, solo eso. Se separaron. Golden acomodo su rostro en el arco de entre el hombro y cuello para después susurrarle al conejo -¿sabes porque solo tengo revistas Playboy en las cuales en su mayoría hay chicas vestidas de conejo…?

-Te escucho…

-Porque no quería aceptar que me había enamorado de mi amigo, un hombre. Y me gustaba pensar en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si hueras sido una chica… pero a mi parecer te vez mejor asi, siendo un chico.

-Eres un idiota.

-Pero tú quieres a este idiota- el conejo rio ante lo dicho. -Spring Bonnie… dime, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja? Puede que seamos androides, y que no podamos ser como los humanos, pero… ¿te gustaría intentarlo?

-Yo…- el menor guardo silencio -sí, me gustaría intentar. ¿Por qué no?

-Soy el Fazbear más feliz de este establecimiento, hehe- rio. Una idea que estaba escondida en lo más profundo de su programación corrompida por tantas revistas cruzo por su mente haciéndole sonreír pícaramente -Spring, ¿sabes qué otras cosas hacen las parejas humanas?

-No, ¿qué es lo que ha-aceen?~ Go-golden… Ngh…~- duras penas logro pronunciar esto último, pues el rubio mayor comenzó a besar su cuello, para después pasar a lamidas y chupadas por toda esa pálida zona. El menor solo suspiraba mientras intentaba no hablar o algo parecido. Golden comenzaba a alzar la camisa del rubio verdoso.

-Le dan "amor" a su pareja- dijo para después acercarse a una de las sensibles orejas de menor para lamerla.

-Ngh~… Golden, v-vas muy rápido…- se quejó el menor mientras intentaba apartarlo -mis datos almacenados dicen que esto no se hace asi, debe ser más lento. E-estas muy necesitado… Ahhh~- gimió el menor de forma inconsciente al sentir como la lengua del mayor pasaba por unos cables de su oreja semi rota a poco de quebrarse que simulaba un nervio. -¡Golden!- le grito para lanzarse sobre él y terminar el encima del oso tirados en el piso en una situación bastante comprometedora.

Se escuchó un bostezo por parte de alguien cerca del pasillo -papá, papi, no puedo dormir- se escuchó la voz del pequeño rubio con orejas de conejo que abrazaba su peluche de oso. -¿Por qué están peleando?- pregunto el pequeño niño que había entrado recién a la habitación y había visto a los mayores uno sobre otro. Algo bastante incómodo para ellos, pero el menor parecía no entender del todo. Spring iba a comenzar a explicar pero, comenzó a tartamudear.

-N-no, nosotros… uh…- intento excusarse el oso al ver tartamudear al conejo, solo empeoro las cosas.

-¿Entonces qué hacían?- volvió a preguntar con inocencia, ninguno le respondió.

-¿…Nosotros jugábamos…?- respondió el conejo esperando a que el menor le creyera, el oso solo se dio una palmada en el rostro.

La mirada del niño se ilumino -acaso… ¿iba a tener un hermanito? ¿Iba a ser hermano mayor? Yo quiero ser el hermano mayor.

-…- los mayores solo guardaron silencio mientras que el niño cerraba la puerta y se iba corriendo felizmente por donde vino mientras llamaba felizmente a los Toy.

-¿Crees que se lleve una decepción? Nosotros no podemos procrear- agrego el conejo semi destruido mientras miraba a la puerta por donde había salido el chiquillo.

-Uhh… quizás si- respondió el oso mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos para sentarse y quedar cara a cara con el rubio verdoso. -Spring...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tu dijiste hace tiempo que una pareja que tenía sexo, y lo hacían por amor mutuo sin importar su género… y también me dijiste que si nos queríamos mucho deberíamos hacerlo…- el conejo agacho sus orejas al igual que su vista mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro, había olvidado eso que dijo la primera vez que había descubierto al oso con una revista para mayores de edad.

-Y-yo…

-Spring… mírame- levanto el rostro del menor con sus manos para que conectaran miradas -tu…- se aclaró la garganta nervioso mientras un leve sonrojo invadía sus mejillas y su voz comenzaba a sonar nerviosa -Spring Bonnie, ¿tendrías sexo conmigo?

-Y-yo…- poso sus manos sobre las del mayor mientras acercaba sus rostros hasta sentir la respiración del otro llegando a chocar sus narices con suavidad haciendo que la del mayor emitiera el típico sonido que salía al apretarla. -Golden…- de forma se acercó a los labios del mayor para darle un pequeño beso transmitiendo lo que sentía que fue correspondido, duro poco ya que el menor se separó confundiendo a Golden -FredBear… a mi… si me gustaría…- hablo a la vez que abrazaba al rubio mayor que sonreía con ternura -s-solo se gentil.

-Descuida, tratare de no ser brusco contigo- hablo Golden intentando calmar al menor mientras que se levantaba para cargar al menor y depositarlo con cuidado en su improvisada cama. Le comenzó a quitar su chaleco de forma lenta para dejarlo solo en camisa y bajar sus manos para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa y dejar expuesto su pecho para después comenzar a lamer este junto con su cuello mientras que el otro solo se cubría la boca buscando que ningún sonido indecoroso se escapara por error.

Golden subió su rostro mientras que quitaba la mano que cubría la boca del menor para poder besarlo con pasión para conectar sus lenguas, una de sus manos comenzó a masajear uno de los pezones del menor que solo suspiraba. Spring tomo la mano que estaba masajeando su tetilla para dirigirla a su propia entrepierna. El mayor se sorprendió por esto, pero decidió seguirle el juego apretando un poco el miembro del menor sobre la ropa a la vez que lamia y mordía su cuello dejándole marcas en su pálida piel haciéndolo jadear con más fuerza soltando leves gemidos que se podrían confundir con quejidos.

El conejo a medio destruir le quito su saco y camisa al mayor de igual forma como este había hecho con él (solo que con un poco más de velocidad y con mucho nerviosismo), solo que este se había quedado con el moño en el cuello haciéndolo lucir bastante sexy a la vista del oji verde.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto Golden a la vez que se colocaba entre las piernas del rubio verdoso que solo se sonrojo más al tener el deseo de sentirlo más cerca y muchos más pensamientos pervertidos sobre su pareja que solo le quito sus prendas superiores ya sueltas para abrazarlo juntando sus torsos desnudos. Coloco sus orejas de oso cerca de la boca del menor mientras comenzaba a lamer su clavícula -¿te molestaría el gemir?- pregunto a la vez que colaba una de sus manos dentro del pantalón y ropa interior del menor para acariciar su intimidad haciendo que este dejara salir los sonidos que el mayor quería. El movimiento que recibía el miembro del conejo le hacía soltar varios gemidos de un volumen relativamente fuerte mientras tenia leves espasmos por la sensación que estaba recibiendo desde esa zona de su cuerpo.

-Golden… ngh… má-s rá-rápido… ¡Ah!~- pedía el menor mientras que el oso aumentaba la velocidad del movimiento de su mano haciendo que el excitado conejo gimiera de fuerte cerca de las orejas del mayor. Saco su mano del pantalón del menor para desabotonarlo y quitárselo de un jalón junto a su ropa interior dejando expuesta una gran erección. El glande estaba rojizo y el trozo de carne bastante hinchado pidiendo ser atendido. Golden imito lo anterior que había hecho pero consigo mismo debido a que la ropa ya le comenzaba a estorbar dejando a la vista su sexo que estaba igual o peor que el del menor –e-es bastante grande y grueso- hablo sin pensar el conejo ganándose una mirada del mayor que solo le hizo voltear la vista. –Te… ¿te molesta si intento algo?

-No, adelante. Haz lo que q-qui-quieras… ngh ¡A-ah!~- Spring se colocó a la altura del miembro del mayor y comenzó a darle unas cuantas lamidas y chupadas como si fuera una paleta para después engullir el pene completamente moviendo su boca de arriba hacia abajo generando más gemidos por parte del mayor que con delicadeza tomo las hebras rubias/verdosas del menor para profundizar más el contacto hasta que decidió separarlo.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Spring temeroso al creer que había hecho algo que no le gustara a su pareja.

-Para nada, solo que… ya quiero hacerte mío- dijo a la vez que lo recostaba nuevamente y le alzaba ambas piernas por los muslos para acercar su rostro a su entrada donde comenzó a lamer y a simular una simple y para nada profunda penetración con su lengua sacando suspiros, jadeos y gemidos del conejo nuevamente.

-¡Ahhh!~ S-se siente bastante húmedo- hablo. –Pero, siente bastante bien.

-¿Estás preparado para lo que viene?- pregunto Golden mientras juntaba su mirada a la de Spring.

-Sí, estoy listo- hablo con voz firme.

-Okey.

-S-solo ten cuidado- hablo nuevamente el conejo, esta vez nervioso mientras intentaba sujetar el colchón gastado mientras que el oso comenzaba a penetrarlo lentamente. –Duele…

-Ya pasara- le intento calmar mientras subía una de sus manos para tomar la del menor con cariño transmitiéndole confianza. –Si te duele mucho lo puedo sac…

-¡No! E-eh, quiero d-decir, n-no… puedo soportarlo.

-Okey- respondió no muy convencido metiéndosela hasta el fondo con lentitud haciendo que arqueara la espalda por el dolor mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos esmeraldas. -¿Puedo moverme?

-S-si…- respondió entre leves sollozos que intentaba ocultar.

-¿Estás seguro de que está bien que comience?- volvió a formular otra pregunta preocupándose por su pareja.

-Q-que si- volvió a responder entre pequeños sollozos mientras se levantaba levemente y cambiaba de posición con el mayor para quedar montándolo y comenzar a dar pequeños saltitos para comenzar con el movimiento. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo levemente por sus mejillas pero comenzaba a soltar jadeos ante el movimiento que estaba haciendo. Golden solo lo miraba, jamás pensó que el tomaría la iniciativa para eso. Rápidamente lo coloco bajo el volviendo a cambiar de posición para comenzar con el vaivén controlado por el haciendo gemir al rubio/verdoso. –Ngh… Golden… Golden…- suspiraba a la vez que jadeaba el nombre de su amado mientras un hilo de saliva comenzaba a escurrir por la comisura de sus labios -¡AAAHHHH!- gimió con fuerza, el rubio mayor en una de sus tantas envestidas dio con un punto haciendo que el rubio menor volviera a arquear la espalda pero esta vez por placer. Bombeo en ese mismo punto una y otra vez, cada nueva estocada con más fuerza que la anterior aferrándose a la cadera del menor con fuerza para penetrarlo mejor.

-Spring, tu interior es bastante estrecho, y muy caliente- dijo Golden mientras que acercaba su rostro al de Spring para poder besarlo con pasión siendo correspondido gustosamente a la vez que dando unas ultimas y potentes embestidas se terminó corriendo dentro de el para qué micro segundos después Spring acabara manchando el pecho de ambos con aquella sustancia*. Ambos sudaban y jadeaban en busca de aire para poder nivelar la temperatura de sus circuitos y mecanismos. -Entonces, ¿qué tal?- interrogo el oso al mismo tiempo que salía del interior del conejo.

-Estuvo… fue… no tengo palabras.

-Ya veo- el mayor rio levemente a la vez que acercaba al menor a él para abrazarlo y depositar un beso en su frente -me alegra que te haya gustado… y que haya salido bien para ser la primera vez de ambos… Mierda, olvide que no había mantas, ¿ahora cómo nos tapamos?

-Hehe- el conejo se abrazó más al oso mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho -logre conseguirle unas cuantas cobijas a Clayton, es extraño lo que te encuentras en cosas perdidas.

-Perfecto, ve por ellas.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?- lloriqueo el menor -estoy cansado.

-Porque tú las conseguiste, ¿y por qué estás cansado? Yo hice el mayor esfuerzo.

-Sí, pero yo comencé ya además, yo fui el penetrado.

-Buen punto- le apoyo a la vez que se levantaba y sin siquiera ponerse alguna prenda encima fue a otro cuarto para regresar en un corto tiempo con una manta para cubrirse a él y a su pareja a la vez que se volvía a acurrucar.

-Gracias… Golden…- llamo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero que me respondas algo…

-Claro, ¿qué cosa?

-Dime… tú y yo… ¿estaremos siempre juntos?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al oso que solo lo abrazo con fuerza pero teniendo cuidado de no dañarlo -por supuesto que sí, Spring. Por nada del mundo me separaría de ti, además, fuimos programados para estar juntos siempre, ¿no?

-Sí, es cierto- el menor sonrió mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus parpados –debo recargar mis circuitos… Golden…. Te amo… no me dejes…

-Descuida Spring, no lo hare… es una promesa…- y ambos terminaron apagando sus sistemas para recargar sus circuitos sin percatarse que había dos personas escuchando del otro lado de la puerta que daba al pasillo hacia partes y servicios.

-Oh Dios, pero que intenso.

-Chica, estás loca.

-Quizás un poco, pero oye, ¿de quién fue la idea de venir hasta acá tras escuchar ruido raros?

-Mia…

-Así es Bonnie, así que deja de quejarte.

-Bueno, ya vámonos. O Freddy nos regañara.

-Oki.

Pero ninguno imagino la tragedia que sucedería a la semana después de estos acontecimientos… y quien diría que a pesar de que Golden había jurado que por nada del mundo se separaría de Spring, lo que los separaría sería una pequeña alma en el limbo…

* * *

 **26 de junio de 1983; Freddy Family Dinner.**

 _ **En la sala segura…**_

Solo era un día normal, los Toy daban su función, los niños desarmaban a Mangle, los Old estaban haciendo pendejada y media, un día normal y pacífico.

-¿Entonces no tendré un hermanito?- interrogaba de forma inocente el conejo menor.

-No Plushie, no tendrás un hermanito. Nosotros no… eh…- Spring nervioso intentaba responder sin explicarle como venían los niños al mundo.

-Entre dos hombres no se te puede hacer un hermanito por mucho "amor" que se den… pero aún podemos adoptar- respondió ahora el oso sin pudor alguno.

-¡GOLDEN!

-¿Qué? Es cierto, podemos adoptar a alguien, ¿no? O…- dio una sonrisa picarona a su pareja -¿te gustaría seguir intentando hasta lograrlo?- la cara del rubio/verdoso parecía un tomate gracias al último comentario.

-¡C-cállate!- el conejito solo abrazaba quitado de la pena a su peluche mientras veía a los mayores, de pronto soltó un bostezo llamando la atención del menor de los mayores –hey, ¿recargaste tus circuitos anoche?

-No…- volvió a bostezar mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojitos verdes.

-Pues entonces, a recargar tus circuitos muchachito- le dijo para llevárselo cargando a lo que alguna vez fue su improvisado cuarto (ya que el ahora dormía con su pareja) y arroparlo en el colchón que había en esta. –Que descanses, y no dejes que te atrapen en tus pesadillas.

-Si…- respondió somnoliento –papi- llamo al conejo mayor.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- se sentó en su cama, Spring se acercó y se sentó para acariciar con ternura su cabecita.

-¿Un mal presentimiento? ¿Cómo cuál?

-Alguien… mata niños, y, tú y papa dejan de ser unidos…

-…- el conejo mayor se sorprendió ante lo que había oído para después abrazar al conejito –descuida pequeño, eso no pasara. Solo es un mal presentimiento, ¿ok?

-Ok… Gracias papi.

-Muy bien, ahora a recargar tus circuitos- se levantó y lo volvió a arropar y le dio su peluchito de FredBear. Le dio un beso en la frente y después se dirigió al otro cuarto.

-Hey, ¿ya te eh dicho lo adorable y lindo que te vez cuando te comportas de forma maternal?- pregunto el oso dándole una sonrisa a su pareja.

-Varias veces, no tienes que decirlo siempre que hago eso.

-Hehe- rio levemente y se acercó para abrazar a su querido conejo -no puedo evitarlo-. De repente escucharon pasos acercándose en donde estaban -apaga tus circuitos.

-Pero…

-APAGALOS… no creo que sean los old…- y ni bien dijo esto apago sus circuitos dejándose caer, Spring confiaba bastante en su pareja, se habían vuelto mucho más unidos desde que lo habían hecho. El conejo seguía confundido hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse se tiró al piso luciendo desactivado pero no lo estaba. Un hombre vestido de morado como lo hacían los guardias del local se le acerco y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.

-Hmm… muy destruido- lo soltó sin ninguna delicadeza y después tomo al oso de igual forma –este servirá…- y dicho esto lo despojo de sus prendas para después quitarle el traje (como se hacía antes, cuando se utilizaban sin los endoesqueletos) y vestirse como él. Se acomodó la ropa y después salió como si nada con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Spring que había presenciado esto recordó con temor lo que le había dicho el pequeño que cuidaba "alguien… mata niños"…

-Oh no...- con todas sus fuerzas deseo que ese mal presentimiento no se cumpliera.

* * *

 _ **En partes y servicios…**_

-Alguien viene- aviso Freddy -chicos, a sus lugares. Desactiven sus circuitos.

Los otros tres obedecieron mientras se ubicaban en su lugar de aquel cuarto y se desactivaban para solo lucir como cuerpos sin vida. Asi se quedaron desde las 2:00 p.m. hasta las 5:00 p.m.

En ese transcurso, justo a las 3:30 p.m. un hombre abrió la puerta del cuarto y arrojó dos niños ahí, después cayó sobre ellos una niña. -Más les vale no salir de aquí- el hombre cerro la pesada puerta. Solo se oían los gritos y risas de los niños. Después de unos minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir y otro niño callo dentro del cuarto aplastando a uno de los que ya estaban dentro.

Eran cuatro niños de apariencia menor a la de 10 años. La pequeña inicio a llorar pidiendo a su papá.

-¿Q-qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde está mi papá?- la niña apenas y podía preguntar entre cortadamente entre su llanto.

-La puerta está muy pesada- exclamo el ultimo chico que había caído dentro del cuarto (pelirrojo), estaba intentando abrir la puerta. -Si fuera un superhéroe ya hubiéramos salido de aquí.

La pequeña estallo en llanto más fuerte otra vez -¡QUIERO A MI PAPÁ!

-D-deberían venir a ver esto…- dijo otro chico (que era peli negro) por fin hablando. Se acercaron a donde él estaba, era una zona más oscura pero se podía ver con claridad lo que había ahí: los originales de los Toy.

Se quedaron viendo a aquellos androides hasta que por la puerta cayo otro niño.

-¡Mangle!- se escuchó a la lejanía el grito de los Toy. Su amiga peli blanca tenía su mandíbula llena de sangre. Había mordido al guardia en turno, estaba bastante asustada… pero ese hombre nunca fue su objetivo. Se iniciaron a oír gritos de terror por el local.

-Mierda, mi tiempo se acaba- hablo un hombre que iba vestido con el traje de Golden que entro y cerro la pesada puerta para después mirarnos, se quitó la máscara revelando su verdadero rostro. Era un hombre vestido de morado, un guardia de seguridad. Se acercó hacia uno de los niños, un cuchillo estaba en su mano. Otro de ellos lo tomo del brazo para evitar que lo dañara, el hombre lo miro con rabia para después tomarlo del cuello de la camisa mientras el pequeño (castaño) luchaba para liberarse el hombre inicio a apuñalarlo.

-¡A-AYUDA!- gritaba con mucha dificultad por ayuda lo más fuerte que sus pulmones podían. Los demás niños se quedaron petrificados viendo la escena.

-Nadie oirá tus gritos- el hombre siguió apuñalándolo con más fuerza y luego clavo el filo del cuchillo en su ojo izquierdo, sin sacarle el ojo. Lo lanzo a alguna parte de la sala y después empezó a patearlo en el estómago. Se oían huesos crujir, al igual que los gritos de los demás, y después… solo quedo un cuerpo sin respiración. El hombre volteo con una sonrisa a ver a la niña, el movía sus labios pero no hablaba. De repente el niño pelirrojo y el peli negro se pusieron delante de los dos más pequeños.

-J-james… hermano…- susurro el último niño mientras que lloraba y la niña lo abrazaba. Ambos niños mayores se lanzaron al hombre que se los quito como si de mosquitos se tratara, iba a tomar al más pequeño pero la chica se lo impidió.

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo conoces… ¿tan idiota eres para defender a alguien sin conocerlo?- el hombre volvió a reír. Tomo el brazo de la infante y la lanzo a una pared sacándole el aire. Ella comenzó a llorar por el dolor. Se acercó y le dio una patada en una de sus piernas. -Eres una llorona que quiere hacerse la valiente- dijo mientras levantaba su cara jalándole el cabello. -¿Sabes?, una linda niña como tú no debe tener una expresión triste- tomo su cuchillo y lo acerco a su cara, sujeto su cabeza con fuerza y con el filo comenzó a cortar de un lado a otro, hizo lo mismo con el otro lado de la cara, como simulando una sonrisa hasta que por fin logro cortar la carne completamente dejando una gran herida. Tomo su cabeza y comenzó a azotarla en una pared, ella gritaba a cómo podía mientras sujetaba fuertemente un collar en su cuello mientras gritaba con fuerza hasta quedarse con un hilillo de voz y después… solo el ruido de su cabeza chocando con el muro.

-¡Eres un mounstro!- hablo uno de los niños (el pelinegro) que habían intentado ayudar a la pequeña, el hombre solo volvió a reír.

-Vamos, esto no lo hago por diversión. Fazbear me debía cuentas, al igual que el padre de esa niña, al igual que tu tío y la madrastra de ese pelirrojo- se acercó al niño que solo se hacía para atrás con miedo -solo es un ajuste de cuentas- y al decir esto le lanzo el cuchillo y este fue a impactar contra su pequeño estómago.

El hombre alzo su vista y se dirigió a uno de los rincones más oscuros del cuarto para patear un punto en específico con fuerza. Sonaron varios cristales rompiéndose y después acerco sus manos a ese punto para sacar un hacha del estante que decía "rompa en caso de incendio". Y se acercó al niño que duras penas podía moverse.

-No sé qué te deban ellos, ¡pero nosotros no tenemos nada que ver!- grito el pelirrojo que se volvió a lanzar sobre el hombre haciendo que accidentalmente soltara el hacha que cayó sobre una extremidad del chico herido cortándole uno de sus brazos.

-Mocoso insolente- se lo volvió a quitar de encima con gran facilidad para después levantar el hacha del piso -bueno, al menos hiciste una parte- y después comenzó a cortar con el arma ya mencionada el brazo del niño hasta poder desprenderlo de su cuerpo –no queda mucho tiempo, te prometo que esto será rápido pequeña peste- y después le soltó el hacha en su cuello, la levanto y comenzó a cortar como si de un pollo se tratase**. La cabeza del pobre niño (después de muchos cortes) fue arrancada de su cuello dejando un gran charco de sangre. –Sigues tu… y también deberá ser rápido- le dijo al pelirrojo a la vez que se acercaba con el hacha llena de ese líquido carmín. Le lanzo el hacha que se impactó justo en su espalda, tomo con fuerza el mango del objeto para profundizar más la herida hasta que por fin logro atravesar su cuerpo y órganos por completo. Y aun sin estar satisfecho saco el cuchillo ya utilizado con anterioridad y le hizo una sonrisa como a la niña. –Ah… asi estas perfecto. Ahora… tu…- se dirigió al último niño restante.

-Por favor, no me haga daño señor- pidió el chiquillo mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. El ruido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que el hombre se enervaría y que por ende, realizara su trabajo más rápido. Con el hacha corto cada extremidad de su cuerpo sin culpa alguna, y de forma lenta, disfrutando del sonido que emitían su carne y músculos al rasgarse. Solo quedaban piezas regadas por la habitación junto con un olor a muerte.

-Por fin termine…- dijo a la vez que lanzaba las armas a algún punto perdido y se comenzaba a quitar el traje para lanzarlo al pasillo que llevaba a la sala segura. Salió por la puerta, el caos aún seguía afuera.

Temeroso (y tras casi ser descubierto al abrir la puerta), Spring se asomó a la puerta que llevaba a partes y servicios y se encontró con la escena por la que tanto pidió que no se volviera realidad, pero, que había presenciado de inicio a fin.

Cinco niños yacían muertos de diversas formas en el piso, justo en medio de los cuatro androides que poco después reactivaron sus sistemas también encontrándose con esa escena que duras penas y podían hablar. Se dejó de escuchar ruido a fuera y después de minutos que parecieron horas Puppet se hizo presente.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?- interrogo la marioneta tras ver el cuerpo de los niños.

-No lo sabemos, estábamos desactivados y…

-Suficiente Freddy, no hace falta que te expliques- hablo el conejo dorado/verdoso. -El hombre, si es que se le puede llamar asi, que hizo esto tomo el traje de Golden y los atrajo.

-Ya veo… quizás eso fue una distracción para que desalojaran a la gente y el pudiera hacer esto- dijo mientras se levantaba su máscara -¿dónde está Golden?

-En la sala segura- respondió el conejo a medio destruir.

-¿Podrías ir por el?- pidió la marioneta, el conejo se marchó -¿saben algo?, debo irme un rato. Pero antes de eso… Freddy, ¿estarías dispuesto a ayudar a ese niño, el castaño?

-Sí.

-¿Y tú Chica? ¿Ayudarías a esa niña?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Bonnie, ¿el pelinegro?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Foxy?

-¿El pelirrojo? Sí, no pierdo nada.

-Bien, entonces… los veré dentro de un rato- y dicho esto, sus ojos perdieron brillo y cayó al suelo como un cuerpo muerto.

Entro el Toy líder -¿Foxy está aquí?

-Sí, ¿qué sucede grumete?

-Mangle, ella… ella esta…

-¡Por favor! ¡Alguno de ustedes ayúdenos a calmarla!- grito el guitarrista de ese grupo. Foxy salió pitando como un rayo para ir a ver a su amiga. Llego corriendo a la escena y vio que la peli blanca estaba encerrada dentro de su pequeño escenario dentro de la Kids Cove, con sus tentáculos sujetaba lejos del piso a Bonn y a Toy que la miraban con miedo.

-M-mangle- llamo la rubia oji azul -lo que estás diciendo no es cierto, solo…

-Toy… por favor… cállate- su ojo no era color ámbar, ahora estaba igual que su otro ojo: completamente de negro y con la pupila blanca dilatada.

-Mangle, escúchanos- intento el peli azul.

-¡No! ¡Cállense! ¡Ustedes sabían que esto pasaría!

-¡MANGLE!- grito el pelirrojo llamando la atención de la peli blanca. -Bájalos, por favor. Bonn y Toy lucen asustados…

La peli blanca se dio cuenta de esto y bajo a sus amigos con cuidado para esconderse en lo más profundo de su pequeño escenario -lo siento…- susurro con la voz cortada.

-Los dejaremos solos- hablo de nuevo la rubia mientras salía de la sala junto al peli azul. El pelirrojo se acercó al pequeño escenario que estaba cerrado por muchas cadenas y candados. Se escuchaban sollozos de la chica zorro.

-Mangle- la llamo -Mangle- volvió a llamarla sin recibir respuesta -no me hagas entrar- seguía sin recibir respuesta. -Bueno, tú lo pediste- y dicho esto encontró la forma de entrar al pequeño escenario donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Vete de aquí…- pidió –por favor solo… vete.

-No- respondió firme el pirata -¿por qué debería?

-Quizás porque soy un mounstro. O quizás por que ahora la gente ahora me teme. Oh, ya se, por qué lastime a alguien inocente. ¿Necesitas más razones?

El pelirrojo guardo silencio… y se acercó más hasta dar con ella. -Si- respondió de forma seca.

-Porque… me van a desmantelar…- dijo con un hilo de voz que comenzó a quebrarse de a poco. Unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo apegándola al pecho del pirata. -¿Capitán?

-Mangle… no creí que esto fuera tan grave. Pero es un asunto bastante delicado… pero déjame decirte, que no importa lo que pase, tendrás a tus amigos contigo pequeña sirena- la chica se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho del mayor que solo comenzó a acariciar su cabello con ternura. -Ya, ya, ya pequeña sirena… ya, déjalo salir.

-También hay otra cosa- hablo entre sollozos -se llevara a cabo un juicio en contra de la empresa, solo quedara un mes antes de que se cierre el local, eso si es que no sucede nada antes de ello… Foxy…

-¿Qué sucede marinera?

-Tengo miedo…- admitió mientras se abrazaba mas al chico.

-Descuida, todo estará bien- le dijo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Por este viejo garfio- mostro su garfio haciendo reír a la chica que solo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias…- le dijo, el solo le respondió dándole un beso en la frente con cariño. De repente sintió algo en su pecho, era dolor, y uno bastante agudo que le hizo emitir un quejido -¿capitán? ¿¡F-foxy!?- el zorro estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia, sus mecanismos se estaban apagando. Ella a como pudo lo cargo y salió de ahí siendo ayudada por sus tentáculos para llevarlo completamente asustada a apartes y servicios. -¡Ayuda!- les grito a los Old ni bien entro en el cuarto para encontrarlos peor que Foxy junto a un inconsciente Puppet. Deposito con cuidado a su amigo zorro en un rincón mientras intentaba revisar si se encontraba bien.

-Marinera- hablo con dificultad -estas bastante estresada, eso no es bueno para una zorra de mar como tú, hehe...

-Cállate, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

-No lo sé, pero por Poseidón, ya deja de preocuparte tanto…

-Pero…- sus palabras fueron calladas por el zorro pirata que le había dado un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- le calmo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza, la chica solo lo abrazo para después susurrar un leve "está bien…" para salir del cuarto e irse a llorar a un rincón. Era más que obvio, nada estaría bien.

* * *

Puppet reactivo sus circuitos y se levantó del frio piso, volteo a ver a los cuatro androides que estaban en esa sala agonizando de dolor y tratando de mantener sus circuitos funcionando. -El dolor pasara pronto… cuando las almas lleguen. Sígueme- le hablo a la nada. -Tú eres el que más me importa, tienes bastante poder…- y dicho esto se dirigió a la sala segura, donde curiosamente el si podía entrar sin problema alguno. Se encontró con el oso observando paralizado su traje lleno de sangre, mientras que el conejo a medio destruir le daba leves palmadas en la espalda. –FredBear, Spring Bonnie- llamo, ambos alzaron la vista. –Las almas de esos niños… están en el limbo, y… tal y como Clayton y yo, estarán dentro de contenedores; estarán dentro de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Foxy. El problema es, que son cinco niños, y ellos solo son cuatro. El último de ellos no podría estar dentro de uno de los Toy y la única alternativa seria que…- guardo silencio durante bastante tiempo impacientando al dúo dorado.

-¿La última alternativa, es que?- pregunto Spring.

-Es… que alguno de ustedes dos se ofrezca para ser el contenedor del alma- un silencio incomodo se apodero del cuarto. Puppet los miraba nervioso, Golden estaba serio pensando con la mirada perdida en el piso, mientras que Spring solo pensaba en lo que había dicho la marioneta.

- _Pude haber evitado esto…_ \- pensó el conejo a medio destruir -yo…

-Yo lo hare- se apresuró a decir el oso dejando las palabras en la boca del menor.

-¿Qué?- hablaron al mismo tiempo la marioneta y el conejo.

-Lo que oyeron, yo lo hare…- volvió a decir.

-Pero, ¿sabes lo que eso implica? Tu personalidad se fusionara con la del niño, y el, bueno, tiene demasiado poder… ¿estás seguro que…?

-Anoréxico, ya lo dije una vez.

-Pero, Golden…- hablo esta vez Spring -yo…

-¿Querías ofrecerte? Vamos Spring- le hablo mientras que se acercaba a acariciar su dañada mejilla con sus dedos metálicos -yo lo hare, no tienes que preocuparte, ¿qué podría salir mal?

-Entonces, está decidido- dijo la marioneta -pero antes ponte tu traje, estar en endoesqueleto es casi como estar desnudo- el oso obedeció a esto último mientras que el conejo volvía a pensar en lo que había dicho Plush… _"tú y papa dejan de ser unidos"_ … -Bien, entonces...

-¡Golden!

-¿Qué pasa Spr…?

-¡No lo hagas! P-por favor… ¡NO LO HAGAS!- pidió a gritos con un nudo en su garganta. Esas palabras sorprendieron bastante a los mayores que lo veían confundido.

-Pero Spring, es necesario- volvió a decirle el oso.

-Golden, entonces… comenzaras a sentirte débil, y tus sistemas se apagaran de una forma bastante lenta y dolorosa, aunque será más rápido que con los demás. Cuando despiertes te contare lo demás- y dicho esto, lo mismo que le ocurrió al pelirrojo le comenzó a suceder: un dolor bastante agudo en su pecho, como si algo con bastante punta estuviera cruzando de un lado a otro su pecho. Y ocurrió lo mismo que le había dicho la marioneta. Un instante antes de que sus circuitos se apagaran por completo, logro divisar una pequeña figura de color amarillo dorado semi transparente flotando cerca de la puerta que lo miraba con miedo, sentía que ese niño ya lo había visto antes…

Pasaron dos horas y por fin el oso dorado despertó encontrándose en su improvisada cama. -¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Golden! Por fin despiertas- exclamo aliviado el conejo dorado/verdoso mientras se acercaba a él, se había quedado todo ese tiempo cuidando de su estado y esperando el momento en que despertara.

-¿Golden? No, no, me confundes con otra persona. Mi nombre es John.

-¿Eh…?- el rubio/verdoso se acercó más al joven con orejas de oso que lucia confundido al estar en ese lugar y junto sus frentes con delicadeza -pues, tus circuitos no están sobrecalentándose.

Un gran sonrojo se apodero del rostro del mayor apartándose inmediatamente del conejo empujándolo lejos -oye, chico conejo. No sé quién seas, ni por quien me confundes, asi que no te me acerques asi como asi, es raro. Mantén tu distancia, es extraño que un hombre se acerque tanto a otro.

El conejo se quedó callado mientras lo veía fijamente confundido, Golden nunca lo alejaría de esa forma como lo hizo desde un principio cuando aún no se tenían mucha confianza, a no ser que… -¿r-recuerdas como me llamo?

-¿Tu nombre…? No. Ni idea de quien seas, rarito.

-… Golden...

-¡Qué no soy ese tal Golden! No se que sea de ti ese tipo, no se si es tu novio o algo. Pero te diré algo niño conejo, me largo de aquí- dijo el chico rubio mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta para salir. -¡No te acerques a mi, de preferencia aléjate de mi lo más que puedas y no me hables!- y salio dando un portazo dejando al pobre conejo con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _-00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101001 01110011 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100101 01101101 01110000 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 11000011 10101101 01100001 01101101 01101111 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01101110 01110100 01101111 01110011 00101110 00101110 00101110_

* * *

 ***Son androides… ni idea de si producen semen, yo creo que no. Pero no iba a poner aceite, asi que lo deje en sustancia.**

 ****¿Alguien ha visto como matan a los pollos? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Bueno, pues les hacen un corte en su pescuecito y los dejan asi, para que mueran y después con agua caliente les quitan sus plumas para luego limpiarlos y lavar las piezas, para hacer un caldo (?) (La última vez que vi esto, las gallinas tenían varios huevitos dentro… fue como un aborto porque les sacaron todos, y si de por si no me gustaba comer pollo, ahora menos -llora- :´c).**

 **-Llega tarareando el tema de las Crystal Gems (?)-. ¡Holalas! ¿Cómo ven? Esto ya se puso bueno, Golden no recuerda nada de Spring… y el pobre solo quiere que lo recuerden y que le den amorxsh (y tengo planeado hacer sufrir bastante a este conejito :3) QAQ pero aún queda historia por delante (o al menos capítulos), no se me vayan a agüitar :c**

 **¡AMO DEJAR SUSPENSO AUNQUE APESTO PARA HACERLO! (Aunque lo deje hasta ese punto porque me siento mal y duras penas puedo respirar) (?). Ahora, a los… ¡Reviews!**

* * *

 **xK1rarax:**

 **Yep, reviví… resurgí de entre las cenizas (?). Mangle esta medio loquilla, lo que pasa cuando te comienzan a arrancar partes del cuerpo, nada fuera de lo común. Y, de hecho, esa sería la reacción de varias personas.**

 **Salseo, salseo… everywhere (y todo por Mango).**

 **Se emborrachó y lo besó, y después lo volvió a besar estando sobrio, asi toda linda la cosa :D (okno). Lo del binario, como que pienso añadir más cosillas asi cuando estén hablando entre sueños o asi.**

 **Golden: D-déjame ser, esa faceta solo la conoce Spring… ¬/-/¬ y quizás un poco Plushtrap…**

 **Asdfghjklñ, es que tus dibujos son adictivos, y tan beios, y, y, y (ok ya me calmo). Y tú conoces tus dibujos, ya sabrás a que escena pertenece una pequeña parte utilizada por aquí (?) 7v7.**

 **Saludos a ti también.**

* * *

 **OkamiDan:**

 **Asdfghjklñ -convulsiona (?)- gracias.**

 **Spring: Nope -carga a Plushtrap y se va a esconder en algún rincón-. No dejes que esa loca te lleve.**

 **Plush: ¿Y si tiene dulces?**

 **Spring: Que no.**

 **Golden: -mira a la chica serio- no estoy tan viejo… ¡Y que no soy celoso!**

 **Ted y Bonn: Gracias.**

 **Toy: Gracias. Oye, ¿has considerado la idea de casarte?**

 **Chica: ¡Yo pregunte antes ctm!**

 **Toy: ¡Polla culia'!**

 **Mangle: ¡No, es mía! -La miran raro- ni idea de que hablaban, ellas lo hacían yo solo quería ser popular QnQ.**

* * *

 **El lemmon era necesario (según yo), era si o si para hacerlos más unidos… y para que la separación doliera más (algo psicológico :3 si se entiende, ¿no? Algo asi como la ruptura de una pareja… ¿dejar de leer libros de Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez sigue siendo opcional?) (?).**

 **Ahahahahahahaha -ríe como completa subnormal desquiciada (?)- Spring está sufriendo, ¡SOLO QUIERO VER ARDER EL MUNDO! -Le lanzan una chancla (?)-. Bueno, nos leemos luego.**

 **Ah, y si preguntan por la actualización lenta, en los demás fics viene explica…do… mierda, ya borre los que lo tenían bien explicado :´v pero bueh. Ahora sí, nos leemos -se va tranquilamente tarareando el tema de Ladybuh' (?)-.**

 **Spring: ¿A-acaso ella me odia? -se abraza él solito mientras se mece en un rincón sollozando como niño chiquito-.**

 _ **DATO CURIOSO: este capítulo se desarrolla en junio del 83 (el 26), y el 26 de junio del 83 fue domingo, dando a entender que si es la semana completa del juego que hace Jeremy y termina Fritz (IGNORANDO OLIMPICAMENTE LAS LLAMADAS DE PHONE GUY) c: y curiosamente, coincide con la fecha de este domingo, siendo un 26 de junio, pero del 2016.**_

 **P.D: ¿Alguien pidió Foxy x Mangle? Le dejo un poco y que de eso no pasara. Lo sentimos, no hay para llevar (?).**

 **P.D. 2: Varios dijeron que todo estaría bien, y no lo estuvo. Es como decir que en donde yo vivo (México) ya no habrá más enfrentamientos ni desalojos :´v**

 **P.D. 3: Y por eso mismo de arriba (aunque no haya justo ahora), si ven que actualizo un poco más rápido es porque no tengo clases (por el momento).**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


End file.
